Entwined
by TenTenD
Summary: Darcy Lewis would have never expected herself to be in such a situation as her current one. It was crazy even to her. For the sake of making things clear, Darcy was pregnant. That in and of itself wasn't a big deal. Women got pregnant all the time after all. But not with Loki, the God of Mischief. What's Darcy to do now?
1. Chapter 1

My first try at writing Thor fics. The subject is of course Loki and Darcy, together, as a couple. Why? Because they are awesome like that and I think they look great together.

I just hope I'm not wreaking the character too bad.

Read at your own risk.

* * *

Darcy Lewis would have never expected herself to be in such a situation as her current one. It was crazy even to her, and she wasn't exactly conventionally sane. But despite the oddity of it, it was happening, and it was happening to her. Had she been slightly more inclined towards normal behaviour she would've fretted or probably cried; she would've been greatly distressed.

However, Darcy was not your typical girl. Hell, she had seen gods falling from the sky, tased then befriended them and not to mention she worked at S.H.I.E.L.D. And despite all that she managed to remain sane, as sane as she was before anyway. As it was, her current predicament made her feel excited. Sure she was a wee bit scared but generally happy for herself, even if the rest of the world regarded her as a lunatic at the moment. Well, everyone except Thor that was.

For the sake of making things clear, Darcy was pregnant. That in and of itself wasn't a big deal. Women got pregnant all the time after all. No, the amazing thing was the paternity of the child in question. Who would have believed that Loki, the God of Mischief, would go and get little, plain Darcy with child? It was unbelievable. Jane seemed to think so anyway.

Everybody, besides Thor, gave her horrified or displeased looks as if she were a naughty child who got caught doing something wrong. Good thing Fury, and the Avengers, knew nothing about this.

For his part Thor had stared at her with an amazed look on his face which had turned into a delighted one moments after. He had that telltale sparkle in his eyes and sure enough his hand on her shoulder was reassuring. Darcy was sure she would have fallen to her knees if not for the support he was showing her. And God knew she needed that. Loki was nowhere to be found and quite frankly Darcy thought he wouldn't have been of much help anyway.

Actually she knew he was in Asgard getting punishment for his crimes. And while she wished he could be here with her, Thor would have to do.

Jane pulled her away, no longer angry. Instead she looked concerned and Darcy wanted to be irritated, but strangely she couldn't manage to conjure the feeling.

"Darcy," Jane began, "how in the world have you managed to get yourself in so much trouble? Why would you do something like this?" Ah, dear Jane, always the voice of reason.

"Well Jane, how do I put this? It wasn't exactly planned." Darcy eyed her fingernails as she spoke. "Never once have I thought something like this could happen. I mean, him and me, we're different species. This should be impossible."

"What are you going to do now?" The question had a tired air to it but Jane was clearly trying to be a good friend. Darcy appreciated the thought but she had no idea herself.

"I have no clue. I suppose I'll just go with the flow here and hope that having a godling won't make my food cravings super-weird."

"You are the only person that could worry about that." Jane replied with just a touch of amazement. "Sometimes I wonder if you're truly sane."

"What should I worry about then? It's too early to be picking paint colour or clothing." Darcy said flippantly. "Besides, worrying is not good for the child. Least that's what the books say."

"How far along are you anyway? You're not even showing." Typically Jane, curiosity before anything else.

"I know right. I didn't even gain a pound. Anyway if my calculations are correct it's been about five months."

"How did you manage to hide this from everyone?" Jane questioned with an intense look.

"Ummm…it wasn't that hard. I tend to go by unnoticed, so me being all dreamy and gooey over Loki didn't attract any attention. Besides he's a reformed guy so I though that it would be all cool."

"Darcy! That guy tried to us. Hell, he could have killed us all." Jane reminded her as if she were crazy.

"Hey! Do you want to help me, or are you trying to pick a fight? Because, I sure as hell won't hesitate to tase you." That got Jane's mouth hanging opened. "I'm emotional right now." Darcy warned the scientist.

"Okay. I get it. No dissing you baby's father."

"See that you don't." Darcy cautioned. "Actually, I have a favour to ask. Since I don't know when Loki will be back, would you…I mean do you think you could-"

"Hold it. I understand. You can totally count on me and Thor. And speaking about this, does Loki know?"

"About that…no. He doesn't. I never actually got around telling him."

"Are you serious?" A new voice interrupted them.

Darcy jumped around at the intruder. She came face to face with a stern looking Sif. Darcy smiled weakly at the warrior woman trying her best not to look scared out of her mind. Sif could be pretty scary when she wanted to and she obviously didn't like Loki. So by association she didn't like Darcy, so she had a lot to worry about here.

"Is that bad?" Jane, bless her soul, broke the tension.

"His punishment could take many years. Time passes differently on Asgard. It could be years before you see him again."

Darcy was sure she looked positively horrified at the news. She had expected him to miss for a while. But years? Did she even have that much time? She was only human. Loki might have eternity on his side but Darcy sure as hell didn't. Her mind was full of words to describe what she felt at the moment.

"Fuck." was the only thing she managed to get out.

Sif looked at her sympathetically but made no move to comfort her. Jane put a hand on her shoulder and Darcy could already feel the tears trickling down her cheeks. Such a fine mess she managed to get herself into this time. She was sure the universe was doing this purposefully, just to get a kick out of her misery.

"Thor can go to Asgard and tell him." Jane suddenly said. "That could work, right? I mean surely Thor's father would let him see his brother." Sif nodded slowly.

"Why are you being so accepting all of a sudden?" Darcy squeaked out between deep breaths.

"Oh, I'm not accepting. Not at all. When I see that Loki of yours I'll strangle him for making you go through this. But right now he must know about the child. If he doesn't take responsibility, I swear I'll-"

Darcy's fright just went up the scale. She really, really wanted to see Loki now.

.

.

.

Loki stared at Odin and barely kept his anger at bay. He was still hurt by the fact that his identity had been hidden from him all this time. But here he was kneeling before the man he called father. Anger rippled under his skin but it didn't stop the twinge of regret he felt at Odin's disappointed stare and Frigga's sniffles. For all his rage he couldn't erase the years he spent thinking they were his parents. He supposed a small part of him still cared whether his mother suffered and what his father thought. Silently he cursed those feelings.

Of course, he blamed this development on one Darcy Lewis. Before he came here to Asgard, he had spent much time with the mortal woman. Apparently it had been enough time for her to convince him that he should try to clarify things with those who raised him. He hated her for making him weak. He wasn't like this. And what he detested the most was the fact that he let himself get attached to a Midgardian woman who had nothing to offer him but herself.

Alas he supposed there was nothing to be done about it now. Her fingers were firmly wrapped around his heart and try as he might he couldn't wrench it away. It was too late to separate from her when she became essential to him.

If only she hadn't pushed him into coming back to Asgard. Loki knew he'd have to face punishment for his destructive deeds, and that could take time, time that Darcy didn't have. But perhaps the All father would permit him to have Darcy brought here for the time being. That might take some convincing with Thor, but Loki was sure he could handle his brother.

What Loki hadn't expected was Thor barging in the throne room followed by Sif and the three warriors. His brother shot him a look Loki got confused by. It was a mix of dread and joy. Sif, however, shot him a bone rattling glare that would've made any lesser god run in fear. As it was Loki glared back at her for sport.

"Thor, my son, what is the meaning of this?" Odin's voice boomed through the chamber. "Do you not know I have to pass judgement on your brother this day?"

Thor took a deep breath before opening his mouth, "I'm aware father. But I have a request regarding my brother's punishment. The situation is not that simple anymore."

"What do you mean Thor?" Frigga asked, her voice oddly high akin to the chirp of a bird.

Thor looked at Loki once more before his eyes returned to his parents. "I'm not sure how to say this. I wish for my brother to serve his penance in Midgard. I believe-"

"Absolutely not!" Odin yelled and Frigga flinched at his side. "That is not possible."

Sif was the one to speak next. "My King, if I may speak…" she said and waited for Odin's approval to continue, "Prince Loki has duties to attend to in Midgard. It would not be beneficial to keep him here."

"What are you referring to? Speak clearly!" It was obvious that the All father was loosing his patience with all the beating around the bush. "Go on, speak."

"My brother is to be a father." Thor spoke before Sif could say anything else. His words travelled the room falling upon the ears of all present.

Loki stared bewildered at his older brother. Darcy was with child? He hadn't known. He would not have left if he thought that she might be carrying. How come Thor knew? A myriad of thought travelled through his mind and worry filled him. He had to find a way to be with Darcy, and fast.

Odin looked at both his sons with an unreadable expression. Frigga seemed somewhat torn, uncertain of what she should do.

"While that is certainly unexpected news, I cannot allow your brother to walk freely away from here."

The words fell like a ton of bricks on Loki. How could he make sure Darcy, that childish woman who meant so much to him, would be alright? There had to be something he could do. Maybe he should ask now for Odin's permission to bring her to him.

Before he could phrase his request Thor spoke again, "Then at least let the mortal woman, Darcy is her name, come here. We are talking after all about the child of my brother."

* * *

So? Was it any good? I didn't totally mess things up right?

Well, I hope you've enjoyed it.

PS. I checked the grammar and corrected some mistakes. Hope this proves more enjoyable to read now.


	2. Chapter 2

On with chapter two I suppose.

Here you go my darlings. Just to let you know, this is a special treat for all of you who reviewed, favorited or added this story to alerts.

I feel loved.

* * *

Darcy lounged on the couch absently staring at the TV. An old movie was playing; one she had seen many, many times. It was nice to see it again but it didn't give her any thrills. She cracked a smile at Richard Gere having an argument with Julia Roberts on screen. When she had first seen the movie she had been absolutely in love with it.

One of her hands rubbed her still flat abdomen. It still baffled Darcy how she could be five months pregnant and not show. At all. Maybe it was because Loki was a Frost Giant. Darcy was now keenly aware that she knew nothing about Frost Giants other than that they were blue skinned and had a cooler body temperature. Perhaps she should ask Thor's help on that one since Loki could not be reached.

Instead on lingering on those thoughts Darcy turned to what waited for her the following day. Jane had convince her to go see a doctor, have an ultrasound check, maybe even find out the sex of the baby. Darcy could admit to herself that she was curious about her child's gender. She was hoping it would be a boy, but a girl would be just as nice. Or maybe twins. But that was improbable and most likely giving birth to two would be exhausting. Having one baby was hard enough.

Her stomach suddenly grumbled. "What's wrong baby? Are we hungry?" Darcy cooed. "Let's go see what the fridge has to offer us." In that moment it occurred to Darcy that she sounded like a crazy person talking to herself. She wasn't even sure if the baby understood her. Maybe it did. That would be awesome. "I have an idea kiddo, if you can hear me move around or something like that."

For a few moments nothing happened and Darcy was almost disappointed. As if sensing its mother's distress the foetus started kicking wildly. The young woman's eyes widened to unbelievable proportions. "Ouch! When I said or something I didn't mean you could cut me open." All movements stopped. "I'm not mad at you." Darcy said softly, "Just don't kick so hard, eh?" The baby shifted lightly and the mother smiled. "That's what I'm talking about darling."

In total silence Darcy made her way to the fridge and opened the door with a swift jerk. She took a few seconds to assess the situation, or more likely the contents presented, and then shut the door. "Nothing here." she whispered.

.

.

.

"Let us proceed as Thor said." Frigga told her husband after a long period of silence. "The mortal is no danger to us and what's more she is having my grandchild."

Odin sat back down on his throne. "Very well then. We shall do so. Thor since your brother won't be permitted to leave Asgard for the time being, you are the one who will bring this woman here." The All father took a deep breath. "As for you Loki Odinson, you have been found guilty of treason; furthermore you have attacked Midgard, a peaceful realm, and caused havoc. For that your powers shall be stripped from you and your mouth shall be sewed to keep your lies from spreading."

"Father, please don't." Thor shouted out. "That would only frighten poor lady Darcy. It could harm her and the child she carries."

"Silence!" Odin roared, his face flushing in anger. "Loki must be punished and learn that actions have consequences. It is by his own doing that he must appear in front of his lover like that. You are free to go, and bring this Darcy, Thor."

"As you wish Father." Thor said before turning around to face his brother. His blue eyes locked onto the other's vibrant green ones. "I'll bring her here safely. Trust in me brother." With that he left, not even waiting for a response.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment in order to calm himself. He preferred not having Darcy look all terrified upon him but that seemed unavoidable. She would just have to live with it. But if she had accepted him before, what stopped her from doing it again. Loki was far from stupid. He knew Darcy loved him with everything she had. Her actions said as much and he had always craved that kind of love and devotion she so freely offered. The woman had chosen him and he chose her, and that was that. There was no turning back.

Loki was thinking so deeply he almost missed Odin walking in his direction. A sense of dread filled him. His eyes involuntary strayed from the older god's eyes to his hands where the instruments of his punishment waited to pierce his flesh.

Through the painful process of having his lips stitched together the god of mischief held a stony face. His mind kept playing images of Darcy over and over again. He found the memories a good distraction; it was always pleasant having Darcy run through his head.

His traitorous heart thumped loudly at the mention of the woman's name. He was almost ashamed by the overwhelming feelings he had for the mortal. If Darcy loved him then he could only mirror those feelings in his own twisted version of them. Of course his affection for Darcy Lewis was nothing she could fully comprehend because it stretched far beyond the human definition of love. While Loki appreciated Darcy's physique, he desired her soul and mind even more. In short the god of mischief wanted everything from his lover.

"You may raise now, Loki Odinson, God of Mischief." The voice of Asgrd's ruler penetrated through the thick silence that had settled over the throne room.

Following the order at once, Loki stood up from his kneeling position. A matter of seconds later he found himself wrapped in a vigorous hug, courtesy of Frigga.

The goddess put her head on his shoulder and wept for him, he presumed. She cried for her son and what he had become, and what he could have been. Her tears fell for his suffering and pain. Loki resented that but he stood still as a statue, towering over the sobbing deity.

The All father's one eye gazed upon them and Loki almost sneered. He held back the last minute. He needed Odin to let Darcy stay so he'd have to behave. The things he'd do for those he loved.

.

.

.

"Ah, for the love of God!" Darcy cried out in fright.

"My apologise Miss Darcy, I didn't mean to startle you." Thor spoke softly and outstretched his hand towards the miffed woman before him. "We have to go now. Father is expecting us."

"What?" Darcy shouted yet again. "Oh no big guy. No, no, no. You see, I have an appointment tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid that's not up for discussions. Refusal is not an option." The words were kind but firm. "You may also see my brother." Thor added hoping to make Darcy more compliant.

"Loki? Really? Have you seen him? How is he?" she bombarded him with questions, barely breathing between the words she was uttering.

"When I left he was receiving his punishment." confessed Thor and waited for another barrage of inquiries. Instead only silence reigned.

Darcy had become paler. Her blue eyes held much concern and Thor wanted nothing more than to tell her it would all be fine. But that was his brother's job.

"Come now Miss Darcy. We must go."

"Sure thing big guy. Just a question thought…do I need to pack?"

"No need. Anything you could possibly need or want will be provided in Asgard."

Darcy thought it over for a few seconds before remembering something, "Do you think they'll let me come back for my check up?"

"Perhaps." Thor said. "If my brother allows it. You will be in his care after all."

"Hey! I can damn well make my own decisions." complained the woman and she swatted Thor's arm lightly.

"Noted, Miss Darcy." Thor assured her before they left the building.

For the most part of their journey Darcy kept conjuring up all those dark and horrifying images of punishment she had heard of. She prayed that Loki wouldn't get anything like that.

.

.

.

Loki paced over the floor of his chambers. Where was Darcy? What was taking Thor so long? Was she fine? Was the child alright? Midgardians, no matter how advanced their technology, couldn't possibly take care of a woman in Darcy's condition.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. It was followed by voices he knew very well. Loki concentrated on hearing the words spoken.

"You might be shocked at what you'll see." The warning in his brother's voice didn't escape Loki.

"I get it. I'm sure I'll be fine." Darcy's disembodied reply rang out. Loki smiled at that and immediately grimaced as the action made the taut string keeping his lips together pull in a slightly painful way.

The door opened and Darcy sauntered in. She looked around the semi-dark room trying to get her eyes accustomed to the lack of lighting. Her eyes found him pretty fast. Loki saw her tense and take in his father's handiwork. Silently he berated himself for having let her see him in such a state. However Darcy stepped to him. She put her warm hand on his cheek and patted him lightly.

When she was close like this, Loki could feel the second heartbeat pounding from within her. It was strong and steady. A good sign. His hands tentatively touched her abdomen and he was relived to sense the child fidgeting beneath his palms. Without warning Darcy was pulled in an embrace, her slight frame drawn flush against his broad form.

_'I would not have left you had I known about the child.' _The voice of Loki poured in her mind. Darcy almost jumped at the contact.

"It's okay. I know." she said breathily. "Does it hurt?" She was referring to his mouth of course. Loki remained silent and regarded her with a mix of curiosity and amusement. As if something like this could actually hurt him that much.

_'No my silly love. Have more faith in me will you?' _he crooned in her head. Darcy let her head drop on his chest.

"It's not about me having faith in you. I just-I don't want to see you hurt. But this is not as bad I expected it to be."

Sensing deep water Loki changed the subject, _'Have you seen the All father yet? '_

"Actually no, I haven't. And I'm pretty pleased with that." Darcy murmured in his chest.

Loki chuckled and it shook her as the rumble passed through her._ 'We better see him now. His patience is wearing thin.'_

.

.

.

Odin sat on his throne with Frigga by his side. He could feel Loki approaching so he assumed that they would finally have the pleasure of meet the woman who changed him.

Loki entered first. A few steps behind him a petite, well-proportioned woman approached the ruling couple. The girl was nervous but she hid it well, for a human. Her features were pretty enough he supposed and no doubt she had a sharp mind about her for Loki to pick her.

Frigga tensed next to him ever so slightly. She wanted to be closer to the girl, to know her better. Odin would allow that. He nodded towards the goddess.

The deity wasted no time. She hurried down the stairs and approached the Midgardian. "Let me see you."

The girl froze. She gulped down nervously and nodded her head. She bowed as was customary and after remained silent during Frigga's scrutiny. The elder nodded her approval before hugging the girl. "Be welcomed to Asgard and to this family. May you be happy here and bring joy to my son." The last part was barely a whisper.

"I will be sure to do so." Darcy whispered back, hoping that it was the appropriate answer. Now the only thing she had to do was to keep her cool in front of Odin. Easier said than done. Especially when he resembled Fury that much. And poor Darcy had thought she'd never find someone as scary as Agent Nick Fury.

Loki's fingers laced with hers in a show of support. Darcy suddenly felt better.

* * *

Hope you liked it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

So my birthday came and passed and I had a party with a few good friends. This is why I have not updated. But I did write as soon as I got the chance.

For your reading pleasure, I present to you chapter three. Enjoy.

* * *

Loki gazed upon a sleeping Darcy Lewis, the look in his eyes tenderly caressing her. He almost leaned down to kiss her before he remembered that damned thread embedded in his lips. The pain was more psychological than physical, but he –only– half agreed he deserved it. He couldn't bring himself to kiss Darcy with that damaged mouth. That would have to wait. Instead he threaded his long finger through her hair, watching the wisps of silk slide in his hand. That he could do. Maybe they'd taken his mouth from her but not his hands, those would serve only her.

Having had his fill of toying with her dark tresses, Loki glided his large palm down to her abdomen. He gently stroked the area. Movement registered under his hand. Green eyes fixed themselves there and Loki proceeded to try establishing a link to the unborn child. It occurred to him that if he could communicate with others through telepathy he might just be able to do the same for his offspring. Tentatively he let his mind wander.

The first contact was extraordinary. He could feel it, the tiny, fragile life lingering within his lover. It was awe-inspiring to feel those small signals of the child's existence. There were impressions and emotions, and while they weren't very distinct yet they represented a forming individual.

Loki smiled, a gentle twist of the lips that looked almost foreign on his face, and dwelled deeper even. Before long he found what he was searching for, the youngling's gender. This time his smile was bolder. Yes, he liked the discovery he made. Darcy would too. His excitement deflated a little when he remembered the woman's stubbornness to find out the Midgardian way. Alas Loki would allow her the comfort as a small acknowledgement that it hadn't been easy for her to leave everything behind and come here to him. That would show his appreciation for her sacrifice.

Darcy stirred in his arms. Her eyelids quivered but then, just as quickly, became unmoving. She tightened her hold on him, her arms winding like vines, and pushed herself more into his side. A sigh of content passed through her slightly parted lips. The sound brought a flash of memories for Loki who closed his eyes in muted bliss. He projected some of his sensations to an unaware Darcy. The woman shivered and burrowed even closer.

Her skin was smouldering in a pleasant way, reminiscent of happier times. He remembered Frigga's warm hugs that had the scent of love and hope, Odin's somewhat awkward pats on the shoulder that made Loki's bones tinge, and Thor's smiles, always unguarded and radiant. Back then Loki had been Odin's impish son, not an infamous monster that appeared in children's stories to spook them.

The Midgardian woman had changed everything. Darcy took Loki as he was, flawed and not, Æsir or Jötunn. This god knew he could so easily get lost in her and never want to come back. He'd like nothing more than to melt into her bones, seep inside her body, wrap around her soul and drown in her. He wanted to become one with her. '_Two become one, and one becomes three.'_ his honeyed words droned to the oblivious Darcy. He was willing to give her everything, even when she didn't ask for it.

Darcy was the sweet poison in his veins slowly chipping away at the walls he built around himself for protection. She was all and nothing and every other thing in between.

Loki loved her for what she was and how she acted, the way she looked at him and the feelings she inspired, but mostly he loved. Oh, how he loved. He treasured her the way she deserved to be, and these feelings were like no other he had felt.

Being thousands of years older than Darcy, Loki had had his fair share of amorous adventures. He'd desired and bedded others before, even thought he needed them, but sooner or later –most likely sooner– he got bored and lost interest. But with Darcy, it was different. Sure he desired her carnally, had her uncountable times and still his whole being called for her.

And she was his. For the first time Loki got to keep what he wanted, and that meant a lot. He had never been chosen. He was always the second son, second best, seconds choice…second everything. For a while that hadn't bothered him, not until he learned the truth about his origins.

Everything went down hill after that. For an immeasurable amount of time Loki felt like his wings had been clipped while he was in flight. The ground was crumbling beneath him and he was falling, falling, falling. Until Darcy, he kept falling until Darcy took his hand. She was on steady and solid ground.

Radiant sun streaks splayed over the violet sky announcing the dawning of a new day. The darkness was cut, the blackness bled rivers of gold which animated the whole realm. The moon with its ethereal glow sunk into fields of green. The sun rose – higher even – in all its glory bathing the world in warmness and light.

_'Time to wake up.' _Loki prompted and gently shook Darcy. Instead of complying the girl murmured something and turned the other way around. _'Is that anyway to greet a new day, Darcy? Come now my sweet.'_

"But I'm still tired." Darcy complained before pouting his way. "Can't I sleep some more. After all, it's your fault I'm this tired."

Loki smirked ignoring the pain that came with the action. The self-satisfied look he wore made Darcy want to hit him. _'Indeed?'_ he asked, feigning innocence.

"Why you! You know damn well-" Darcy started but got interrupted by his finger tapping against her lips. She raised an eyebrow at his behaviour.

_'I think you have something to do today.'_ he reminded her and pulled his finger from her mouth. _'Go get ready. We'll proceed when you are done.'_

"What? You're coming too?" The shock in her voice said much. Darcy had never imagined Loki would agree to do something like this with her.

The god simply nodded his head.

"What about the thread?" she asked again worriedly. She was afraid the stares would cause him discomfort.

_'I can project any image of myself I wish for others to see.' _he let her know. _'Enough of this, my sweet. Go.'_

Darcy scoffed at his patronizing voice and turned on her heels leaving a confused Loki behind. She wasn't angry, just narked at being treated this way, like she wasn't able to take care of herself. But this was Loki, he was a god, people bowed to him and Darcy was as aware as ever that she was a human.

Loki stared after Darcy thoroughly amused by her thoughts. While he had given her no guarantee that she meant more to him than any other, the god had been planning to give her eternity for some time now. In fact as soon as he left her five months ago he started thinking of ways to make his punishment as short as possible and to convince Odin to grant Darcy a place in the gods' land.

Life and eternity would be worthless if he was on his own, that was the truth Loki discovered as he started spending time with Darcy.

The child she carried was the key. Through this young life, Loki obtained the best way to ensure that Darcy would never leave.

.

.

.

"Ah, it's cold!" Darcy squeaked when the doctor applied that special cream on her flat stomach. Loki stared uninterested at the ongoing scene. He already knew everything but if Darcy wanted to find out this way, well so be it.

"Okay miss Lewis, I'm going to take a look now." The female doctor announced. The black monitor showed a small form, much like that of a human. After a few seconds of close assessment she asked, "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Do you even have to ask?" was the answer she got. "Come on doc' tell me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely, without a doubt, yes. And yes again." Darcy stated with a serious look. The anticipation shined in her eyes.

"Okay then!" the female doctor said with a chuckle. "It looks like you'll be having a boy. See that there?" She pointed to a certain spot.

Darcy looked with big eyes. Blue pools filled with salty, happy tears. "Oh my God. Oh my God, I knew it. It's a boy – I mean he is a boy."

She looked at Loki hopefully. He just smiled at her. "Is there anything else?" he asked the doctor.

"No. As far as I can tell the baby is perfectly healthy."

Darcy jumped off the table. "I have a question though. Why is it that I'm still flat? Am I not supposed to gain weight, being pregnant and all? Should I be worried? It could affect the baby. I know I just saw that my child is there, alive and kicking but what if – just what if."

"Sometimes pregnant women don't gain weight. It's not very common but it happens and it doesn't affect the foetus in any negative way miss Lewis. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Darcy said and visibly relaxed. Loki took her hand and addressed the female doctor again.

"We'll be going then ma'am. Have a nice day."

"Goodbye, you two."

They walked together out of the building. Before Darcy got the chance to say anything, Loki transported them to the gate. He looked up and yelled, "Heimdall, it is us. Open the Bifröst."

Darcy felt the familiar pull of the wormhole. She held tightly onto Loki. It wouldn't do her any good to slip away and be transported God knows where.

As soon as they landed in Asgard the vision Loki created to hide any traces of his punishment vanished. His lips were once more bound together. Darcy held in the oddly strong desire to lash out at Odin. There were other ways of punishing somebody; he didn't have to be so brutal about it, especially not towards his own son.

"You can put me down now." Darcy said when Loki started striding towards the chambers they shared with her still in his arms.

_'On the contrary, love, I can't. Besides, I like doing this for you.' _he replied with a speck of sarcasm. Not directed at her of course. He was only acid towards the comical situation.

"So, are you happy?" she suddenly asked. "About the baby being a boy." Darcy clarified when he didn't answer. She really hoped he was as happy as her about this.

_'I already knew it was a boy.'_

"Just what I expected from you." The woman quipped. "It's so like you."

_'Nonetheless, I am happy. More so than I ever remember being. Thank you Darcy Lewis for giving me this.'_

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Anything for you Loki. Just to let you know, I'm glad that I have this – whatever it is– with you. And I'm really excited to have this baby."

"Loki, my son! Miss Darcy!" Frigga greeted them from ahead. "Welcome back."

Darcy whipped her head around and greeted the goddess with a genuine smile. Loki was more sober in his approach, simply nodding his head. He was still unsure of how he was supposed to act around Frigga. While she seemed to still consider him her son, Loki wasn't quite so trusting. Still for the sake of his new family he would try to reach some sort of truce with his adoptive parents.

"How are you today?" Frigga politely addressed Darcy.

"I'm great. I just found out the gender of our baby. Right Loki?"

Frigga smiled knowingly at Loki and then towards Darcy. "And? Are you pleased?"

"Of course! I mean I already knew it was a boy." she paused and seemed to think for a few seconds. "Why do I have the feeling you already knew?"

The older deity chuckled. "I have foreseen it, yes." She frowned after that. "I'm afraid I have to go now. I am needed elsewhere. I bid thee good day."

Darcy grinned and waved while Loki nodded once again.

.

.

.

The moon hung high in the sky, proudly displaying its silver glow. The cool air night gave everything a sense of peacefulness and the quiet amplified it.

Darcy stretched out on the bed, her limbs comfortably settling over the expanse of the silky sheets. Loki watched her from a dark corner, his eyes shining a deep green. If she hadn't known better Darcy would've suspected she was being stalked by a cat, one with enthralling emerald eyes.

He suddenly stalked into the light and Darcy curled into a ball leaving him space to climb in next to her. As quick as a flash he was beside her, one arm encircling her waist and the other going to cushion his head. Dark ebony hair was now at her mercy. Her fingers fiddled with one strand before moving to another and then another. Loki leaned into her caresses but didn't make any other movement or sound.

Darcy traced his face with nimble fingers once she got bored with his hair. The touches were feathery, barely-there strokes. She took extra care when she reached his lips, even placing a kiss to them. Loki found himself cursing in his mind; he was starving for a proper kiss. He wanted to crush her lips to his and dwell in the cavern of her mouth, taste her flavour.

Aware of the discomfort she was provoking Darcy apologised and kissed his cheek. Loki shrugged and pulled the covers over her.

_'You need to rest.' _his voice said in her head. _'I'll leave for a little while but I'll be back soon.'_

"Where-" she started asking but got cut off.

_'I just want to get a little air.'_

Darcy immediately understood. "I'm sorry." she whispered to his back when he was close to the door.

_'Don't be. I'm not sorry at all.'_

"I love you." Darcy finally managed to say once he was out the door.

Loki shut the door, not responding to her confession. Oh, he heard it but he couldn't possibly say it back. It was enough admitting it in his mind. Or so he hoped. Darcy wasn't pressuring him at the moment and he hoped she understood his feeling without him having to speak them.

Darcy pulled the covers against her chest and buried her face in the pillow. A knot formed in her throat, tears stung the corners of eyes and she furiously brushed them away. She felt stupid for crying like this. Logically she knew that Loki loved her. Hell, he, a god, loved her, a human. The fact that he didn't voice it shouldn't bother her. She was being more sensitive than before, and towards things that shouldn't upset her.

It dawned upon her that Loki may just be unable to say what he felt. Darcy assumed that, like most males, Loki wasn't all that comfortable with revealing his feelings. He was the private sort after all. He treated her nice and was affectionate and Darcy was head over her heels in love with him. Inwardly she wondered just how much the son would be like his father.

The child stirred from his place, delivering a swift kick from inside Darcy. The woman grimaced and placed a hand on the sore spot. "Oh come on! I'm tired and if you're going to keep me up I'll be useless tomorrow. And I can't be useless baby dearest. I have gods to impress."

.

.

.

Darcy woke up feeling cold. Blindly she felt around the bed, looking for Loki and found nothing. Her eyes opened tiredly. She glared at the shining sun for a few seconds before fully waking up. It was only then that she realised that Loki might not have come back to bed the previous night. That made her bolt straight up from the bed. What had happened? He said he wouldn't be gone long.

Running for her clothes Darcy tripped and started going down. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact while praying to whoever was listening that the baby wouldn't be hurt. Two lean arms wrapped around her and Darcy's eyes opened to see Loki staring down at her.

The god of mischief looked at her with reproach. _'Be more careful.' _His normally smooth voice came through as sharp and cold.

"Silly me, I almost fell." Darcy said with a giggle hoping to lighten the mood.

_'This is no laughing matter.' _Loki admonished and gripped her forearms tightly making Darcy wince. For someone who looked so slender he sure had a lot of power.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" she shouted at him and looked away. "You were gone when I woke up and I got worried so I hurried to go look for you and I tripped. I didn't get hurt. I'm fine. The baby is fine. We're fine." Her voice was much calmer by the time she finished talking.

The hold on her arms tightened before Loki completely let go. He was astonished. _'Worried? Why? I wasn't far from you.'_

"I don't know. I just – you weren't here and it bothered me because you said you'd be back quickly." Darcy explained suddenly feeling foolish. She had overreacted.

Loki wrapped his arms around her in an awkward form of comfort. She simply hugged back, basking in the feeling it offered. _'You were sleeping so I took another walk. I didn't want to wake you.'_

"I'm hungry." Darcy said out of the blue.

The god holding her smiled in disbelief. He gently let go of her and his voice stated in Darcy's mind, _'Well then we best be off. I can't have you, or my son, suffer through this. It is totally unacceptable.'_

"Indeed." mocked Darcy in a high pitched voice using the best British accent she could muster. "Have I ever told you that you sound like a British person?"

_'And is that bad?' _Loki questioned slyly, knowing fully well what Darcy wanted to convey.

"No, of course not." she told him with a mischievous smile. "I actually find it quite appealing."

_'Do you now?' _he practically purred in her mind.

Darcy laughed quietly and lightly hit his arm. "You know I do." She leaned in to kiss his cheek but Loki turned his head so her lips would meet his. "This is a bit strange."

_'What do you mean Darcy?'_

"When will your punishment be over?" the girl asked instead of answering. She looked at Loki curiously and waited for him to tell her something.

_'I do not know. Hopefully soon.'_

.

.

.

"So tell me Darcy, how do you find Asgard?" Frigga asked the young woman as they were walking through the palace gardens. Flowers bloomed, all sorts of colours filling Darcy's view and stealing her breath away.

"It's great." She answered after a moment of hesitation. "I just don't know how I'll ever be able to get used to my apartment again. It's a big change."

Frigga raised an eyebrow. "Surely you know you're not going back to Midgard."

Darcy paled. "What? I have to go back." She said loudly partly due to the shock and partly due to her indignation. Why did these gods think they could do whatever they wanted with her? She was her own master.

"Forgive me. I thought Loki told you. What you have done with my son – you are already bound to him." the goddess tried to explain. "You are even going to bring his child into the world. Why would you want to leave?"

Darcy licked her chapped lips. "Because I can't stay here. I'm human, and humans don't stay in Asgard. They visit, spend a little while here and then go back. Why would I be any different?"

Frigga sighed and then offered the confused girl before her a smile. "You are different because you are the one my youngest son loves."

"Loki had other lovers before me." Darcy remarked with a bitter edge to her words. "Why aren't they here? And talking about lovers, what about Sigyn?"

"Sigyn?" Frigga wondered out loud. "Who would that be?"

"You know! That goddess that myths say is Loki's wife." Truth be told, Darcy had never asked Loki about those myths that involved past lovers. She figured that the past was best left buried.

"It is only a myth." the All father's consort assured Darcy. "Loki may have shared his bed with a few, but none has ever been bound to him like you are."

"What about his children?" Darcy asked. This was another thing she hadn't discussed with Loki. The fact that he may have children didn't bother her very much though.

"My son had creations, not children. You are the only one who he left pregnant. All the others who are said to be his progenies are beings created through magic."

Darcy blinked. "Oh God! I just acted like a jealous lover in front of my boyfriend's mother. Great." she muttered under her breath, unaware that Frigga caught all of it.

Not commenting on her words the goddess started talking again. "Darcy Lewis of Midgard, my son has you in his heart. Understand that Loki has gone through a lot; even if he won't show it the burden is hard." Frigga told the human woman. "Alone he might succumb to these weights straddling his shoulders. As a mother, I ask you, as his partner, to help him."

* * *

Well Darcy is Darcy, so it's quite hard to tell what she's going to do in a certain situation. I'm a hopeless romantic if that helps you any. Frigga is trying to be helpful and Loki is uncertain of how to express his feelings. :)

'Till next time I suppose!


	4. Chapter 4

I have the nasty feeling that my internet will be down for some time. For that I apologize, I won't be able to respond or post. I hope you have fun reading this. :)

* * *

The grand hall of Odin's palace was filled with deities and creatures Darcy never would've thought existed. She took everything in with big, curious eyes, even perching her glasses on their usual place for a better view. She felt slightly out of place, every other occupant of the room, beside Jane at her side, was a god or goddess and she was only a human. That was clear despite the fact that she and Jane had been dressed in the Asgardians' customary garb, a long, flowing dress, blue for Darcy and pale yellow for Jane. They look good, no doubt, but lacked the godly glow the other attendants possessed.

Jane stood alongside Darcy studiously analyzing every detail she set her eyes on, undoubtedly making notes in her mind. Darcy smiled at her friend's predictability. It was so like Jane to overanalyze everything even when she was at a party. Still she made no comment and set about finding Loki. Her eyes roamed from one person to another and through the whole room; she saw Odin, Frigga, Fandral, Sif, Hogun and Volstagg, but Loki would not appear anywhere. She huffed in frustration.

"Jane, I'm going to find Loki." Darcy announced while leaning into her astrophysicist friend whose hand she had just taken.

Jane whirled her head around, sandy blond hair flying with the movement and looked at Darcy for a moment before replying, "Fine, but don't be too long. And if you get lost just ask-"

"Okay, mother!" the younger of the two retorted sarcastically and turned to leave. The shimmery fabric of her dress rustled with every step she took. Briskly she sauntered past unknown faces and stepped into a poorly lit hall. Heart thumping wildly in her chest, Darcy squinted trying to see in the semidarkness without any real success.

Suddenly a chill ran down her spine and two arms wrapped around her from behind. _'Looking for me, darling?' _Loki's voice popped into her mind before she got the chance to process what was happening and panic.

"You know it." she answered with a shaky playfulness. Something wasn't quite right with him.

After her talk with Frigga that morning, Darcy had confided in Loki. She told him all about that little dialogue and in his typical style Loki had laughed at her antics. She had gotten annoyed at him, thanks to her raging hormones, and stormed out of the room only to come back later and apologise. He had simply caressed her hair and said nothing beside that he had spoken to Odin and Frigga. But since then things had been pretty tense.

_'Let me get a better look at you.' _her lover requested and twirled Darcy around. The spin made the skirts of her dress rise and swirl about her like a sea of glossy blue. Loki studied her intensively until a small blush rose to her cheeks. His stares were too much sometimes, especially when they held so many other meanings behind them.

Darcy too a step back, her small hands resting on her hips and raised her eyes defiantly to his. She was anxious on the inside but she wouldn't let him know it, or that was what she had in mind. There was a voice there though that silently prayed he liked the way she looked. Darcy smiled indulgently at the thought; she was a woman in love after all. "So?"

_'You look lovely.'_ Loki finally said after a few moments of quiet staring. He leaned in and put his forehead against hers in a tender gesture. Darcy hummed at the contact and placed her arms around his shoulders with a bit of difficulty as he was so much taller than her.

"Loki-" she started whispering but got interrupted when the god dropped down to his knees. Alarm flashed across her face before he looked up at her as if to say everything was fine. Darcy swallowed and contented with watching him carefully.

One heartbeat later, Loki had his hands splayed out across her abdomen making Darcy bite her lower lip in confusion. _'It is strange that you do not show any signs of pregnancy, yet I can feel him there. How odd.' _His mussing filled her head and she almost didn't notice that he was now pressing one side of his face there. _'But all is fine.'_

"Of course. It has to be." she remarked convincingly. Her lips curled in a relaxed smile and lithe fingers pressed softly to Loki's head. "Loki, what happens after the child is born?" Darcy was naturally curious, and even more so when it involved her life and her child. She already knew that Loki planned to keep the child but what of her. She was only human.

_'After he is born,' Loki_ murmured, _'we raise him. Why do you ask?'_

Darcy contemplated telling him what bothered her. But she decided against it; there was no normal way she could think of to let him know that she feared he might throw her away after the kid was born. "Just wondering." Nope. No way in hell. But now she was feeling better knowing that he planned to keep both of them. "I have another question." she said after a moment of quietness.

_'Ask.' _Loki prompted while he discreetly tried to access her thoughts. If something bothered her it would be dealt with. He would personally see to that.

"What am I?" she eventually asked. "I mean, what is my position here in Asgard? A guest?" she added when she witnessed his confusion.

_'In the eyes of my people you are my… spouse, I believe is the right word. You bearing my child is proof of my claim. So no, my lady Darcy, you are no guest here.' _So that had been what was bothering her. Silly woman, to think that she would be disposed of; what an absurd notion.

Satisfied with the answer she got, Darcy beamed at him happily. She slid to her knees too and enveloped him in a passionate embrace pressing kisses all over his face. Loki delighted in the attention that was given to him and put his arms around her.

Then as if remembering something very important, Darcy jumped up effectively dislodging herself from Loki's clasp. "I have to go back to Jane or she'll have my head!" she said quickly and sprinted back to the main hall. In her dash she missed the emotions battling on his face.

Loki stood and stared after Darcy's retreating form. Despite being amused by her behaviour, a frown settled on his features and irritation lurked just around the corner. Thor's woman could be such an annoyance at times. Especially when she interrupted him and Darcy, which to be frank happened a bit too often for Loki's liking. Why, he remembered that just a few minutes after they had arrived today, Jane and Thor had seen fit to come and bother him and Darcy. It was as if everyone made it a special mission to pull her away from him. Frigga wanted to talk, Odin wanted to know, Jane wanted to spend time with Darcy and Thor was forever present.

Loki supposed he was a bit protective, and maybe selfish. But who could blame him? Darcy was such an alluring creature, too much so at times. Not to mention she was convivial and inquisitive, a dangerous combination that could be taken the wrong way by many. Besides, she was supposed to stay by his side so he could keep an eye on her, not endanger herself and the child.

Darcy would probably laugh at him if she knew what went on in his mind at the moment. She would most likely tell him not to worry and skip on doing whatever she had set to do. One of these days she was going to drive him mad, and not the good kind.

Bent on not wasting anymore time, Loki slinked through the shadows after her. Those who saw him at the feast either bowed their head or ignored him, which was just fine with Loki. He searched for Darcy for a second before finding her next to Jane. He rolled his eyes and stepped towards them. Before he could get too close, Fandral the Dashing took a sit next to Darcy and they started talking animatedly. Loki couldn't stop a flash of something shooting through him. Was that jealous? Impossible; he knew Darcy and he had nothing to worry about. Try as he might, Fandral would not succeed in charming her. Still the image of them didn't sit too well with Loki.

Just when he was about to reassume his approach, lady Sif too joined the table. She sat next to Fandral and their arms linked inconspicuously. Loki blinked in confusion. Was there something between those two? In truth he couldn't careless, although the knowledge would prove beneficial if he ever got bored enough to bother them. And it would give him a plus of security in regards of Farndral's intentions. No doubt lady Sif would harm the blonde god if he tried to cheat on her.

Darcy's face shot in his direction rather unexpectedly. Her blue eyes clashed with dark green and she offered him an enthusiastic smile as if his mere presence had the power to lift her spirit to new heights. A sense of pride filled him. He nodded slowly to her and turned to leave. He'd let her talk to her friends. With quick, sure steps Loki exited the great hall, passing the guards and walking straight to his quarters.

Unbeknownst to him, Darcy had excused herself and decided to follow him. Jane had protested at first but Darcy smirked at her and told the scientist to go find Thor; Jane had gone completely red. Fandral and Sif nodded at her kindly. Darcy couldn't help but wonder what was going on between those two. It hadn't escaped her that they were awfully close. With an impatient shrug she bid them goodbye and sashayed towards the exit.

"Now, how do I get to Loki?" she asked out loud. Being new around the place, Darcy hadn't had the time, or the particular inclination, to learn the routes like she should. Hoping to see someone who could offer her direction, she turned around. Setting eyes on one of the sentinels she approached the bulky sentry.

"Hey, excuse me, could you tell me how to get to Loki's room?" she enquired.

"Of course lady Darcy." he replied – using Darcy's name to her utter surprise– before exchanging a few words with the other in a language Darcy couldn't understand. "Right this way my lady."

Grateful for the help, Darcy walked quietly behind the guard. To her surprise they arrived at the familiar door of Loki's chambers after a very short walk. Darcy thanked her helper and opened the door slowly. She stepped inside and pulled the door after her; it closed inaudibly. The room was barely lit thus it took Darcy a moment to notice Loki on the bed. He was looking at her quite fiercely. For the second time that night a chill travelled her spine.

Taking action, Darcy got closer to him and was about to sit down when he pulled her on his lap. Instinctively she buried herself into his chest. The strong scent that belonged to him enveloped her and Darcy muffled a yawn suddenly becoming aware that she was very tired.

As though he were tired himself, Loki moved with her to the centre of the bed. He pulled a blanket over her and made to rise up when Darcy whimpered, "Don't go.", and fisted her hands in his shirt. Loki sighed and spooned her body with his. Using magic he terminated all the faint lights. Darcy moaned gratefully, her eyes closed. She squirmed around for a few more minutes before falling asleep.

Loki was far from tired. He kept his eyes closed though, feeling utterly relaxed in the room with Darcy. She had a calming effect on him that he couldn't explain. The stillness of his quarters left him time enough to contemplate the day's major events. The conversation with Frigga and Odin replayed in his mind. Soon Darcy would have to make a decision, an important one for their yet unborn child. Yes, his parents – Loki was still somewhat reluctant to use the term – had announced him that a name would have to be picked for the baby by the mother.

Not for the first time Loki found himself wondering what the child would look like. The baby would be half-Jötunn. Could that cause problems to Darcy? Loki hoped not, but wishes might not keep her safe. Even so Loki would not let Darcy go. If he had to, he'd break into Valhalla and get her back. But he hoped such actions wouldn't be necessary.

Darcy slurred something incoherently in her sleep and shifted towards him making the bedspread tangle around her even more than it already had. Her stirring ripped Loki out of his reflection. He took the time to study her movements. Then, with a gentle sway he put his arm more comfortably around her. It was only at that point that he noticed a very odd change. His skin was blue.

Although Darcy had seen this form of him, and they've done even more, Loki still felt uncomfortable with assuming it in her presence. Darcy moved again distracting him. Her eyes slowly opened and Loki waited with bated breath for her reaction even if he did realise it was foolish of him.

Plump lips curved in a drowsy smile. Darcy looked at him as if nothing had changed; she put one small, warm hand to his cool, almost cold, cheek and shrugged the coverlet off of herself. "It's too hot in here." she complained and latched onto him. Her body was indeed quite heated. "You know, Frigga said that–" she started saying but caught herself at the last moment.

Earlier that day, Frigga had allowed, and even encouraged, Darcy to refer to her as 'mother'. The young woman had complied, but she wasn't sure Loki would take too kindly to it. Consequently she hadn't told him a thing about it. But, of course she'd have to shoot herself in the foot; her muddled brain decided it was the time to let the cat out of the bag. She sighed at her own stupidity. Well done Darcy, her mind chided. Loki's eyes were still on her.

"She told me to–" Darcy began again, "call her 'mother'. Should I?" she finished softly. Nervously she looked at Loki to see his reaction. His face was like a brick wall. She couldn't read him at all. "Are you angry?"

Loki shook his head. He wasn't angry, nor was he pleased. Frigga was entitled, as queen, to ask anything of her subjects, and Darcy by living here had become one of her subjects. Beside that, calling the queen 'mother' was an honour, seeing as Loki was currently facing punishment.

Darcy calmed down visibly. "How come you're in your Jötunn form?" The question was meant to distract him. And it worked pretty well.

_'Does it bother you?' _he answered with a question of his own. Blood red eyes glinted dangerously in the dark.

"Nope." Darcy claimed simply. "Seriously, Loki, do you even have to ask?" There was bemusement in her voice. "If it bothered me, believe me, we wouldn't be here right now."

Loki rolled his shoulder back in a relaxed manner. He flashed a small smile in her direction. Darcy responded in kind, hoping that this would be the end of it. She was tired, more than she ought to be, and Loki being insecure about her love and acceptance for him was the last thing she needed. On top of all this, she had a baby name to find. It would define her child so she'd have to pick something refined but not too formal. Gods were so complicated.

"I'm going back to sleep." she yawned and curled back into her sleeping position. Loki chuckled, the vibration it produced lightly shaking her frame. "Night." she whispered and closed her eyelids.

The god of mischief decided to follow her into slumber. With ease he let his body fall into unconsciousness. He almost didn't register that his body took back its Asgardian appearance. But he imagined it didn't matter all that much anyway.

.

.

.

"Darcy, I've been looking all over for you!" Jane's voice sounded from somewhere behind one miss Lewis who was busy examining a selection of flowers and humming softly to herself.

The sudden noise gave her a fright; she hardly managed to stop a scream, although she did gasp. Hastily she turned around and shot Jane a dirty look. "My God, woman, I almost had a heart attack. No, scratch that, I did have a mini heart attack. What the hell, Jane?" she rebuked loudly until she noticed the look on Jane's face.

The scientist had a full-blown grin stretching her lips and a strange glint in her hazel eyes. Inwardly Darcy cringed; there was something so wrong with that expression. Warily she relaxed her posture and gave Jane an inquiring glance.

"Guess." Jane said emphatically.

Darcy could clearly see that her friend was excited about something; she was this close to jumping from one foot to another. Furrowing her brows Darcy contemplated for a few seconds. Her brain could think of nothing. Cool, collected Jane going crazy – something really big must've happened; she had to know. Now! "I have no idea."

"Come on, Darcy!" Jane complained and crossed her arms over her chest. "Couldn't you just think about it?"

Darcy sighed and mirrored Jane's stance. "I did think about it. And I don't know. So tell me. Now!" Jane said nothing. Despite the urgency in her voice, Darcy could be pretty patient when the situation called for it. "Sometime today would be nice, Jane."

Jane pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "You know what? I'll just let Frigga explain it to you. Come on, she wants to see us."

Darcy paled a few shades at the revelation. Her last discussion with Frigga involved Loki and his nonexistent lovers and children. She had embarrassed herself beyond redemption. Creamy skin turned red at the memory. How was she supposed to face Frigga now? "I'm fucked." she whispered to herself. Jane tactfully chose to ignore Darcy's comment.

The walk was a short, pleasant one mostly due to the magnificent greenery present at every corner. Darcy tried her hardest to relax, and failed, while Jane tried to pretend she didn't notice her friend's distress and also she somehow managed not to burst into a fit of laughter. That wouldn't have helped Darcy at all. Although Jane thought Darcy's worry was unfounded, and therefore comical, she wouldn't want to upset her friend.

Frigga was sitting in a large chair, surrounded by three younger looking deities whom Darcy had seen at the feast the previous day. Not even one, beside Frigga, looked up as they approached. Loki's mother offered a warm smile but remained seated. The other three chatted quietly; almost quiet enough to go unnoticed. They were each beautiful in their own way but Frigga outshined them by far.

"Come closer." the eldest divinity present invited. Jane pulled Darcy after her and both drew nearer to the four goddesses. "I have something of utmost importance to discuss with you miss Darcy."

The aforementioned girl smiled shyly. "And what would that be, my lady?" she asked boldly, with more strength than she felt she had had.

"Call me mother, miss Darcy." Frigga chided lightly.

"Only if you'll call me Darcy," the girl responded. "mother." She added the word only after a few seconds.

"Very well, Darcy it is, then." the goddess consented and rose from her chair. "What shall you do after the child is born?"

"Naturally, I will take care of him. Why do you ask, mother?" Darcy was thoroughly confused by the point of the conversation. Frigga must have known she wasn't about to leave her child.

"Of course." Frigga approved and took one hand of Darcy's. "All the others, you may leave us." As soon as the words left her mouth, the other three deities disappeared while Jane turned away and walked to another part of the garden, no doubt going in search of Thor. "Now we may speak unhindered."

Darcy said nothing but curiosity ate away at her. She nodded her head slowly, and waited for Frigga to say something again.

"I plan to grant you a permanent place among us." The goddess looked at Darcy with such intensity that the young woman almost doubled over. "The only thing we need to determine is your domain of power. That shouldn't be too hard."

Darcy stood like a mute. She couldn't believe her ears. She was to become a goddess? Of what? All her life Darcy had considered herself quite plain aside from her strange sense of perception. The idea was ludicrous. She almost snorted but caught herself at the last moment. "How do we know what I'll be the goddess of?" she found herself asking despite the disbelief.

"By examining your qualities, hold out your hand." Frigga explained while Darcy followed her instructions. One of her hands opened before the goddess and a small round sphere was gently laid into it. "Now look into the crystal globe and let it see inside your soul. Relax you body and mind." Darcy was advised.

Doing exactly as she was told, Darcy stared into the round object and felt something invading her being. Her first reaction was to flinch but she crushed it, slowly relaxing. A quiet buzz travelled her small frame and suddenly she felt very hot. However she didn't move an inch. For what felt like years she stayed still as a statue.

"It is done." Frigga's voice finally broke the silence. Darcy opened her eyes bit by bit. "We may now know what merits befit you. Let's see." she continued and took the sphere from Darcy's hands. She looked at it for a few moments and smiled as if she had seen something pleasant. "You are loyal and compassionate, a bringer of true victory, even if you hide these under sharp words and witty comments. A good match for my son if I may say so." A slyer smile crossed her lips. "I apologise."

"For what?" Darcy questioned. She had some awesome qualities; there was nothing to be sorry for. Besides, Frigga had just said that she was a good match for Loki.

"I have lied about Sigyn." Dracy's heart dropped in her stomach as those words. "Not entirely though. Don't get me wrong, I've always known about Sigyn's existence. I have seen it in my vision but I've never met her until now. And she wasn't even named Sigyn."

It dawned upon Darcy that she was Sigyn. One more time she found herself befuddled. How was it possible that her existence had been known long before she was born? "It sounds impossible. I'm sure there must be another explanation."

Frigga smiled and put an arm around Darcy. "When the time comes, this name will be appointed to you. Carry it, and your duties, with dignity."

Darcy sighed and nodded her head. She would have to ask Loki what he knew about this. "I think I'll go find Loki."

"Indeed, you have much to discuss with him now. Be on your way then." With that Frigga vanished in a puff of smoke.

Without wasting anymore time, Darcy whirled around and skipped ahead, each step bringing her closer to Loki's location. She found him sitting in the shade of a majestic tree. The branches reached upwards into the sky and leafs rested on them. Loki held a thick book in his hands and almost missed her arrival.

"We have to speak." She said without so much as a greeting. Loki raised his eyebrow in question and set the book down. He patted a spot next to him and Darcy sat down. "It's very important. But first I have a question for you." She stopped for a moment, her eyes locking on his. "Do you know anybody by the name of Sigyn?"

* * *

:) That would be all for now. :)


	5. Chapter 5

There isn't much more left to go. Pieces are starting to fall i their place and perhaps a happy ending is in order for our favorite couple.

I'll let you read and enjoy my work for now.

* * *

_'Sigyn…'_ Loki echoed with a flabbergasted expression on his face. Loki certainly knew about Sigyn, however he didn't personally know Sigyn.

Myths spoke of her as his other half and some spells he had performed hundreds of years ago attested her existence. At that time Loki had tried to get in contact with the ethereal being upon hearing the humans spin stories of her, but nothing came of it. Only her essence existed with no concrete form to speak of and while she was a warm and comforting energy there was no way to communicate with her. So Loki just buried her in the very far back of his mind and moved on.

But now, Darcy was asking him about her and he was uncertain of how he could explain it. Bluntness seemed the best method. _'I know a spirit with the name of Sigyn but she never assumed a solid form and therefore I've never met the person Sigyn. And truth be told, I haven't even tried to do it in a very long time.' _Darcy blinked at his explanation and seemed to contemplate his words thoroughly. She nodded her head as if coming to a decision. "Why don't you try finding her now?"

Loki stared at her in confusion. _'I do not have my powers.' _he reminded her lightly, turning his head away. And even if he had his powers, he wouldn't have looked for Sigyn. He had Darcy and no other was needed. Why would she ever suggest that he find another? At that moment it dawned upon him that Darcy might be worried about her mortality. Even though time passed differently in Asgard and her life could be prolonged, Loki didn't have the power to make her immortal. Only the All father could grant her that. All this time he had refrained from pondering over her mortality too long.

"Then who can?" Darcy insisted. She put one hand on his while the other directed his face towards her. "There is a point to this, so don't make that face." A disbelieving appearance still graced Loki's features despite Darcy's best efforts to convince him otherwise.

_'Very well then.'_ his disembodied voice concurred. _'Follow me.' _Loki got up and dragged Darcy after him at a rather alert pace. Taking big steps, she struggled to follow him. It definitely wasn't the expected result, but Darcy would have to make due with the current situation. She trailed after the god without making a sound even though her thoughts were in a frenzy. A million questions swarmed on the tip of her tongue but they were swallowed as her mouth stayed shut. A rare occurrence for Darcy.

They had taken the road she used to find Loki. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze, leafs whooshing serenely, and threw their shadows on the ground. The sun was high in the sky, projecting its warmth and light on the whole of Asgard. Oddly enough nobody seemed to be around, not even the guards Darcy had seen patrolling during her stay.

The same amazing foliage greeted the couple once they stepped into Frigga's garden. The goddess was there, once again in her comfortable looking chair. She was staring into the distance, on her own, seemingly lost in thoughts. One step closer though and she turned her head in their direction. A smile played on her face. "You are back."

"Indeed." Darcy agreed dryly as they stopped and glared at Loki. She was feeling very tired. The god of mischief ignored her blatant stare; instead he addressed his mother, _'I find myself in need of your assistance. Darcy is determined to find out something and as my powers are no longer my own, I seek help.'_

Frigga blinked slowly. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Perhaps it would be better like this. "What do you wish to know?"

_'I seek to find the embodiment of a spirit.' _Loki gave an explanation of sorts. _'The being went by the name of Sigyn last I heard of her.' _

The older deity nodded her head and stretched her arm forward. A sphere of light formed into her hand, its glow almost blinding Darcy. The Queen spoke in a language the girl couldn't understand but she felt the words washing over her, pulling at something deep within her. It was nothing like that spell used to determine her attributes; no, this was fiercer, more powerful and a lot more painful. Involuntary her mouth opened in a shrill cry of agony. Thus she barely noticed Loki's arms wrapping around her protectively.

_'Enough!' _His voice was the only clear thing to Darcy. Before her eyes everything was a blur even after the pain receded. Her bones trembled from the experience, her power was drained and she could barely keep from falling into unconsciousness. Darcy could only wonder what had happened. Everything hurt; a dull ache, almost maddening in its persistence. _'What have you done to her?' _Loki spoke again and the anger in his voice prompted Darcy to listen; she had a hard time keeping up with Frigga's revelation.

"You asked me to find the embodiment of the spirit named Sigyn. You see son, when trying to find the incarnation of a soul, said soul must be pulled out of the body containing it. That caused the pain of Lady Darcy. Despite the unpleasant effect it had on her the spell worked perfectly. The pain she felt is proof that Sigyn's spirit is hers as well." Frigga smiled at Loki's bewilderment. Fate always had a way of complicating thing unnecessarily. If only it had been kind enough – and Odin more understanding – to give Loki his other half sooner, maybe none of the sad incidents would have happened; they could have been avoided.

The god of mischief said nothing. His arms tightened their hold and he scooped Darcy into them. For that she was thankful and tried to put the gratitude into words; nothing came out beside a low murmur. _'Don't speak. You are too drained, so don't even try. Rest.' _

Frigga watched the scene unfold before her and couldn't help but smile tenderly. Her son finally had someone to believe in him wholeheartedly. He would no longer be misunderstood and alone. She couldn't find the words to say how overjoyed she was. Loki had always been her favourite even if she didn't show it. Thor was a warrior, Thor was his father's. Loki was hers. And she'd do everything in her power to make him happy. Darcy was the one who made him happy, so Frigga was immediately taken with her. The girl had a candour about her that made it easy to like her. Even more, she had looked past her son's Jötunn heritage – something not many seemed to be willing to do – and stuck by him even now when his situation was dire. How could Frigga not feel affection for this wonderful being that had Loki's heart?

Loki still cradled a barely awake Darcy, holding her lithe form protectively against his chest. Sharp features relaxed with the closeness of his beloved, and as if forgetting of Frigga's presence, his lips curled into a soft smile not meant for anyone but Darcy.

The goddess turned her eyes away, nor out of embarrassment, but out of respect for their privacy. "Perhaps you should take her to a more comfortable place."

.

.

.

Darcy woke to a pounding head-ache. Drowsily she blinked her eyes and wished the strong light in front of them away. A hand automatically came to rest on her forehead. What had happened? Closing her eyes again, Darcy sighed and though long and hard. Her memories were fuzzy but she gathered enough to have a general idea of what went on earlier during the day. She was calm and almost ready to fall asleep again. Just then, worry shot through her. What about her son?

Frantically, she tried to get up but when her hands came in contact with the mattress Darcy found that she didn't have enough energy to push herself up. She sighed in irritation and looked around for something that could help her. Sapphire eyes darted from corner to corner until the creaking of the door brought them on Loki's tall, lean form. Not waiting for him to say anything she asked, "How is out son?" her voice dripping desperation, and put her palm on the place her child occupied.

Loki advanced closer to her and knelt before her figure that was prostrated on the bed. _'Everything is fine.' _His words were whispered in a soothing way, clearly meant to put an end to Darcy's distress and it helped, a lot. _'In fact, our son is happily conveying his pleasure at feeling you awake again as he'd like some fresh air. And so would I.' _The amazement on his lover's face stole a smile from him. _'Will you indulge us, my pet?'_

"Sure." Darcy said, momentarily wondering how Loki had known what the little one wanted, but then furrowed her brows. "You'll have to help me though, I can't really move that well. Stupid, painful spell." she added after a moment of thinking. Her body felt heavy and she wasn't sure she'd be able to move it now any better than she managed before Loki came in.

With a nod from him, she was pulled up. Loki helped steady her, and Darcy clung to his arm. Her legs wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried. It was infuriation. Before she could think about it too hard, she was flung gently upwards. A squeal later, Loki's held her in his arms and took them both to a relatively peaceful patch of wild.

Darcy reclined against the trunk of a tall tree. Her head leaned back as she enjoyed the breeze against her skin. Loki sat by her, watching for any signs of discomfort.

"This, is exactly what I needed." she told him cheerily. Her head rested on his shoulder, dark, loose curls spilling against him. He agreed silently and wrapped an arm around her, securing her position. The weight of her head felt just right, like it had been made to rest there. Loki leaned his own head on hers.

.

.

.

Iðunn, keeper of the apples of youth, was caring for the roots of an old tree in her private gardens when the Queen of Asgard paid her a most unexpected visit.

In a hurry, the young goddess combed her golden tresses with deft fingers and straightened her already creaseless dress.

The All father's spouse entered the garden followed by Fulla, Gná and Hlín. Iðunn bowed as per custom and invited the other deities to have a sit. All four visitors declined; instead Frigga addressed her, "Iðunn, wife of Bragi, greetings!"

"Greetings, my Queen! Fulla, Hlín, Gná." came the child-like voice from the goddess of youth. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Frigga gave her a soul-searching look, while her three companions remained rooted to their place with stony looks adorning their faces. "I believe you have seen that both my sons have taken interest in Midgardian women." Iðunn nodded her head. "Now as you know, human have such a short existence. As it is my sons' happiness I seek, the apples of youth are needed." Frigga continued to look at the young goddess, trying to gauge her reaction. "Can I count on your help?"

Iðunn's first reaction was to say no. She was still unhappy with Loki playing his many pranks on her and Bragi. But there was Thor's situation to consider too. She couldn't say no to Odin's first-born. Nor could she refuse to help Frigga's favourite, the second prince.

"These apples were never meant for humans. If they are unworthy, they will perish. Surely, you haven't forgotten that." The keeper of the fruits reminded Odin's wife. And it was true; for a human to gain eternal life was nearly impossible. Few were those who had the luck and the sea's bottom was full with bodies and bones of those who failed. "Would you risk their lives so?"

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "You dare mock me, wife of Bragi?" her voice deepened with fury, although her face remained impassive. She could snap the other deity in two if she so liked.

The lesser goddess paled a few shades. "No, of course not. Forgive me! I barely meant to say that it would prove perilous to give them something that may as well kill them." She would have almost convinced Frigga had she possessed more skill in the department of lying, however the Queen could see through her trickery.

"Leave it to me to decide whether I am willing to take such risks or not." she said coldly.

"My Queen." Iðunn whispered and then bowed. "Be it as you will."

"Good. I shall summon you." Frigga informed her before she turned around, skirts floating about her. Gná, Hlín and Fulla followed obediently without saying a word.

Iðunn was left alone to mull over the circumstances present. The outcome would either destroy Asgard or make it as powerful as ever. It all depended on the survival of those two Midgardians.

The youth goddess swallowed the knot in her throat. It was bitter; as bitter as her failure to capture one of the princes' hearts a long time ago. She had Bragi now, and it almost didn't hurt. The pain was bearable now.

.

.

.

"Why do you insist upon acting as if he were an innocent?" Odin's voice boomed in the confinement of the rooms he shared with Frigga.

The All father was livid. He was breathing hard and his face had a dark red hue about it, his only one eye visibly narrowed in a chilling glare.

In contrast, Frigga the embodiment of calmness, sat in front of her large mirror, combing her hair. If she had been disturbed her husband's yells, she showed no signs of it; the comb trailed through her locks at a rhythmic pace.

"Why must you close your eyes to his faults?" Asgard's King questioned tiredly. He stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. The Queen set the comb down and silently looked at their reflection in the mirror. "I don't want to torture my son but I am unable to understand him, therefore I can not help him." he confessed and let his head fall in his chest.

"Why do you punish him so for something that is not entirely his fault?" Frigga asked back, her head rising proudly. The hands on her shoulders tensed ever so slightly, telling of her husband's swiftly rising heckle.

"Yggdrasil, Frigga! Enough!" Odin exploded angrily. "Don't make me the villain here. Must I remind you, your son was the one who wanted mayhem and destruction?"

"How dare you, Odin Borson?" came the shrill reply. The mother rose from her seat and twirled around with a scowl on her distinguished features. "Had you been a better father, none of this would have happened. Thor is our first son and, yes, I love him so much that sometimes I think my chest will cave under the pressure but we also have Loki." She paused and took a deep breath, "Since the moment you brought him to me as a newborn wrapped in that torn cape, he became our second son. I've never made any difference between them; I cared the same way about both. Why did you treat them differently?"

Odin sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a moment to collect his thoughts; Frigga's accusations were a blow that made him reel in shock. "It wasn't my intention."

She turned her head away from the sight before her. "Nonetheless, you have. And it was my poor Loki who suffered from it." she whispered mournfully. "I almost lost my son!" Her loud words cut through Odin. "My son was on the brink of a mental collapse and you told him he wasn't good enough. I swore to stay by your side, I did. Sometimes I wish I could forgo this oath. I love both of my sons and I will not lose them."

"What would you have me do Frigga?" Exasperation tinted his every word. "I have to punish him; he did wrong and you know that, regardless of it being fully his fault, or not."

"We should have told him the truth long ago." she lamented, ignoring his words. "Now we can only try to make up for it. Do you not see that I have to help him?" Frigga sat back down and repressed a sigh of her own. "He won't even look me in the eyes or call me mother." Her face buried itself in her hands and tears started spilling from blue eyes.

The mighty All father had no words of comfort. Instead he gathered her in his arms and whispered, "What do you want me to do?" all the while stroking her hair.

"This time around, give Loki what he desires." she said just as quietly. "Give him the chance to redeem himself, and give him Darcy; that could be start of it." Frigga felt him nod, so she continued, "Tell him again that he remains out son despite my not giving birth to him."

"I shall do so." Odin assured her and helped her to the bed. "The human woman, she must be given a position among us and fast. Her time is running out."

Frigga nodded in agreement, "I have already made preparations. Fidelity screams inside of her, as does empathy. Give her reign over these." she advised as her husband's face broke in a smile. "Perhaps you should give him Jötunheim."

"No. It is too soon for that." Frigga glared fiercely at him. "But I shall consider it with care." Odin corrected his earlier decision.

"That's what I wanted to hear." She sat on the edge of the massive bed. A small smile graced her lips. It wasn't her usual brilliant one, but it would have to do; it was a start.

.

.

.

Loki wasn't sure of how he was supposed to feel about everything that had passed.

Some short months ago he had been glacially indifferent to humans, or any other races in general, but now he found himself caring for the most unexpected being. How he hadn't felt Sigyn's essence in Darcy he'd never know. But it was there. Darcy was Sigyn, and Sigyn was Darcy. Of course, she'd remain Darcy to him, but most likely the Asgardians would want her formal name to be Sigyn.

The child stirred within her and Loki reached out to him mentally. Darcy was dozing on his shoulder and he didn't want to wake her. She had looked tired and in pain, albeit happy about being in the open air. His son was exceptionally well. Frigga's charm hadn't hurt him at all.

The god of mischief would've gone insane, for real and irreversibly, if anything were to happen to his dearest ones. The cold chill of fear travelled up his spine at the thought of losing Darcy or their offspring. He could feel it, the darkness, lurking around.

Never again did Loki want to feel like he had before: utterly alone and despised by all. He had lost one family already, he wasn't about to let go of another. The god was aware that even if he reconciled with his parents, they could never go back to the good days. Truth had a way of piercing the heart, sharp and painful; it made one wish for ignorance. He couldn't get back his innocence. He was only able to fight the solitude.

But loneliness was not one of his problems anymore. He had Darcy and soon his son, and Loki couldn't be any happier.

The only thing that bothered him was his stupid punishment. He was tired of having his lips sewed together. Darcy's kisses were delightful and loving as always, but they were tame, too tame. That damned string was in the way; the consequence of his actions was bothering him to no end. All he wished for was to rip it off and kiss his lover as he should, with all the passion and desire he had bottled up. He craved the contact and intimacy that a caress of lips could offer.

Yearning crept in his bones. Loki sighed and tried put a lid on it, but it was harder than normally. A starved animal was more dangerous than it should necessary be; that was a lesson learned the hard way. And that was what he felt like; a famished wolf waiting to pounce on his unsuspecting, but not unwilling from what he could tell, prey. If her reaction to him was anything to go by, Loki was sure she'd have no objections to having him again and again and again. He'd never grow tired of her, that had been proven time and time again..

A very vivid image ingrained itself in his mind. If it was a memory or a fantasy he couldn't tell, but it was certainly appealing. His eyes shined mischievously.

.

.

.

Iðunn sat perched on a tree branch. A small basket hanged from her arm as she reached to the full, red apples before her. Diligently she picked fruit after fruit, laying them in the container. She traced the pad of her thumb over their shiny surface and took a whiff of their fragrance. Apples were such delectable fruits and noble too.

It was them that gave the god their longevity. In the absence of such miraculous gifts, the gods would grow old and perish. One bite of an enchanted apple had eons locked in it.

But as beneficial as they could be, these apples could also prove to be cursed, especially for humans seeking immortality. Not only would the sweet juice become poison, the life of the person would also be taken along with their soul. The human wouldn't simply die and become a spirit to be reincarnated. No, the soul would cease to exist.

A frown marred Iðunn's face. What if the apples were indeed poisonous to Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis? She might get blamed for it despite being innocent. It had happened before. Some just didn't understand that she had no power over the apples besides caring for them.

What scared her most was Prince Loki. He could end her with no effort, and it hurt for her who had once admired him. She wanted his happiness but maybe being with that mortal would only bring him down. She looked at the luscious apple in her hand.

"What say you apple? Will the Prince be happy with his lover?"

Her only reply was a strange glow. She put it with the rest of the fruits and closed the basket. "Bragi, come help me out of the tree!" she called her husband in aid.

The god, broad and tall, raised his arms to her. The slight deity slipped from the branch and caught onto his forearms. She sighed feeling his hands span her waist. A small smile painted her face as the red haired male divinity set her on the ground.

"My gratitude, husband." she told him shyly. Stepping around him she walked to the stone bench and put everything there.

Frigga would call upon her soon she had said. How soon would it be, Iðunn couldn't help but wonder. She'd have to make preparations. Her inner consciousness encouraged her, whispering that everything would be just fine. She only had to have some faith. Yes, she had to believe that it would be alright.

The young goddess turned to her spouse and offered him an apple. "Eat Bargi, you shall like it." He took the offering and bit into it. Iðunn nodded her approval and turned to the other apples. "I will polish all of you until you shine." she said to no one in particularly and took a damp rag to wipe the fruits.

* * *

So, did I do well? I hope you like the Frigga-Odin interaction. I somehow think that Frigga would totally rip Odin's head off if he messed with her. Well, girl power all the way! :)

Waiting for the reviews. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy, I suppose!

* * *

For the past few weeks, Darcy had been felling sick. At first it had been subtle, a bit of back pain but nothing to worry her. Although her middle had gained in width enough to make her look like she had reached full term, she didn't fret. It was a Frost Giant baby in her womb after all and she hadn't really expected her pregnancy to lack mishaps. In fact she had been surprised it hadn't happened earlier. More recently she was finding it hard to move and the pain was more acute. It wasn't unbearable, but it wasn't particularly pleasant either. The mortal woman was aware though of how worried those around her were.

Frigga had postponed her naming as goddess, telling her to take care of herself and promising to keep her word after Darcy gave birth. Jane came to visit everyday bringing her books and magazines; they would read all the silly articles and laugh until Thor would call Jane away or Loki would enter the room with a scowl on his face. Needless to say, the trickster god wasn't very happy that everybody crowded around her; even Odin had come to visit. Loki was displeased mainly because all these calls on Darcy were tiring and he was afraid of something bad happening.

The nights were for sleeping. Darcy would yawn and burrow into Loki and she'd have no problems falling asleep. The god at her side though, he'd stay semi awake all night to watch over her. And come morning, Darcy would tease him and then thank him with a kiss. That had been the established routine until one night when Darcy shot up from bed with a shrill yelp of pain. The noise startled her partner who was instantly next to her, gently holding her hand in his.

"Loki, it hurts." she panted and squeezed his hand. "Oh God, it hurts." Darcy cried out. Letting herself go, the woman fell back on the bed and started taking deep breaths. It was only then that Loki noticed the thick red substance spreading over the mattress. Blood. There was blood seeping through the formerly pristine, crisp white sheets. His eyes widened almost comically and a moment later he was gone. Darcy let out a breath and whispered, "Hurry up for the love of everything that's holy."

The door of the room opened and Frigga, followed by her three companions and Jane, rushed in. Vaguely, Darcy heard Jane's gasp but she was too busy keeping herself quiet to offer any reassurance to her friend. Frigga stepped closer to look her over. With the corner of her eye, Darcy saw Loki standing in the doorway. She paled, cold sweat running down her neck. He was not supposed top see her like this. Damn it. "Get him out." She mouthed to his mother and nodded her head in his direction.

"My son, it would be best if you waited outside." Frigga said without taking her eyes off of Darcy. Sensing that her son was still standing there she added, "Go out. Now.", her patience wearing thin. Finally he left.

Fulla covered the pained woman with a thin blanket as her legs were spread apart. The other two deities busied themselves with preparing clean sheets, warm water and everything else that was needed. Jane stepped near Darcy's head and took her hand in hers. "I expect you to do the same for me when the time comes." she said with a serious face.

"Yeah! Sure." Darcy agreed, "But until then you might regret this. I have a strong grip." she warned jokingly and lightly squeezed.

"Darcy, I need you to breathe and push. Okay?" Frigga spoke getting their attention. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Darcy responded unenthusiastically. "I hope this is quick."

"Breathe and push." Odin's spouse reminded her patiently.

"I've watched Grey's Anatomy. I know how this goes." she answered briskly, a shudder of pain making her body quiver. "Here goes." Darcy gave a strong push, "I feel like screaming." she murmured between gritted teeth.

"Then go for it." said Jane and pushed the strands of hair sticking to her forehead. Another wave of pain hit; Jane's face showcased a grimace and Darcy let out a piercing cry.

"Told you my grip was strong. I should've kept my knees closed!"

.

.

.

Loki stared dumbly at the doors of his room. He was still in shock over the blood and the screams and the moans of pain. This wasn't really happening. Was it? But it was actually. Darcy was on the other side of the wall giving birth. To his son. It was overwhelming. So, Loki froze in his spot. He was rooted to the ground, helpless like a small child in the face of danger. The danger of loosing Darcy. Damn it.

Another cry broke the brief silence. The sound of footsteps made Loki turn his head, out of habit, not curiosity. He wasn't interested in anything but Darcy and the baby at the moment. He saw Odin heading his way. Thor was right behind him with a goofy smile on his face. Loki glowered at his moronic brother. How could that idiot be so happy in such moments?

"Loki, my son." The trickster's eyes widened for a second at being called 'son' once again by Odin. He nodded his head at the old-looking god. The All father sighed and made a motion with his hand.

"Brother! How is Darcy?" Thor greeted jovially. Loki wanted so badly to hit him right that instant. How could he be so tactless?

Before he got the chance to do anything, something strange happened. The thread holding his lips together started pulling itself apart. The cord dematerialized itself in a matter of seconds leaving raw small puncture wounds behind. They didn't even hurt as Loki opened his mouth.

"You becoming a parent will be hard enough without additional problems." Odin said as Thor looked bewildered at his father and brother.

Loki smirked. "You think you can trust me?" The sound of his voice sounded weird even to his own ears. Really, it had been too long. He was genuinely interested in the answer. What made the old fool think he could be trusted?

The King of Asgard shook his head negatively. "Not at all. But I can trust Lady Darcy to keep you in line. Hopefully being a father will keep you occupied and out of too much trouble." Thor smiled uncertainly while Loki's eyes narrowed at Odin's words.

A sharp sound of pain broke the staring match between the three gods. The trickster turned his head around, towards the doors again, indecision gnawing at him. Thor shifter uncomfortably and Odin looked unaffected. Of course, he had his own son and knew not to be scared. But Loki and Thor looked deeply disturbed. The god of mischief stepped closer to the door.

"I wouldn't recommend you enter now." the All father said and the younger prince stilled immediately. "It will be worth the wait for you, and the pain for her."

"Will it?" Loki asked uncertainly. What if something went wrong? The fear just wouldn't let go.

"Of course it will, brother. When this is over, you will have a son." Thor answered sincerely. "And just think how happy Darcy will be."

And indeed, Loki thought, Darcy would be very happy. Overjoyed even. Whenever she talked about the baby, a light would spark in her eyes and her body would shift slightly. It was amazing to witness and he had no doubt that she would make a perfect mother. It was himself that he was worried about. He was afraid that even a wrong move on his part could hurt the child.

.

.

.

Frigga looked at Darcy with hidden concern. She was doing fine but the blood was flowing too rapidly and as such she was loosing more of it than normal. But that might not be too much of a problem; they had healers, good healers that could stem the blood flow. Besides the baby was starting to come out. All of their efforts hadn't been in vain.

A quick birth would have reduced the risks greatly, but that didn't seem to be fate's plan here. They would have to make do in that case. "Keep pushing Darcy. You are doing very well." the goddess encouraged. "The baby is crowning. Just a little more."

Darcy looked exhausted but a fire burned in her eyes. "Oh, that's good to hear." she panted. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up." She managed a weak laugh before a spasm took over her.

"Push." Frigga ordered sternly. "Come on, give a strong push." She had to make it. For her child and for Loki, Darcy had to live. So, Frigga did everything in her power to help.

"Jane, it hurt so badly!" Darcy managed to say. "When you have a kid and finally feel my pain, I'll be so very, very happy."

"Okay? Does that mean you want me to be in pain?" Jane replied, trying to distract her friend from said ache, "Or are you trying to tell me I should have a child with Thor already? Because I' very confused and I don't know how to react."

"Both." the woman on the bed declared. She turned back to pushing as Frigga signalled for her helpers to get the towels and the water ready.

"Just a few more pushes." she told Darcy.

"I feel mildly offended that you would wish me to suffer. And pleased that you want me to experience the joy of motherhood." Jane retaliated with a faux-serious voice.

"Oh yeah, joys of motherhood." Darcy bit out sarcastically. "I want you to experience them so badly. You can't even imagine." She continued before giving another push.

"Almost done." The All father's wife announced. "One last push, Darcy my dear."

"Finally." She breathed out in relief and did as she was told. "I was sure it was never going to end. Gods, it hurt. Really bad. Loki will have to make up for this fully. I am so going to use this to my advantage." she rambled, waiting for another to speak. Then she realised that the baby made no sound, "Why is he so quiet? Why isn't my baby crying, or making any sounds for that matter?" Darcy asked and lifted her weight on her elbows to have a look. "What is going on?" She was panicking.

"It is alright, Darcy. Loki made no sounds for a long while after Odin brought him to me. I suspect it is something to do with their race. Don't be alarmed." Frigga told her while Fulla washed the child and wrapped him in a silk blanket and the moved to clean the mother as well. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes." Darcy said quickly. The child was put in her tired arms and the new mother shifted to get in a comfortable position. Next to her Jane cooed at the baby. Darcy was too mesmerized to say anything. Her eyes filled with tears and her mouth opened in a quiet sob. "He is so beautiful. Perfect."

The baby was a bit bigger than a human child would be, with fading blue skin and tightly shut eyes. Due to his mother's hold on him the blue of his skin turned to a more common tone, of white. A shock of messy, damp black hair adorned his tiny head and his mouth opened for a fraction. A coo left his lips and Darcy gasped, a smile forming on her face. "Hello, sweetie." she whispered. "I've been waiting to finally meet you."

Jane stepped away, going to Frigga's side. "Shouldn't we call Loki?" she asked the older female.

The goddess smiled. "Yes, we should. We shall give them some privacy." Jane nodded along and smiled once more at Darcy before following the others out. Her friend, bring so caught up in the new life held in her arms, noticed nothing.

.

.

.

"It is very quiet." Thor broke the silence that had enveloped the three gods. After Darcy had made her last sound of pain and stillness fell upon them, neither had said something for a few minutes. Odin and Thor kept quiet because they didn't know what to say and Loki because he was too scared.

The door opened slowly and Frigga stepped outside followed by the others. She walked in front of Loki and smiled warmly at her son. "You should go in and see them."

That was all he had waited for. Without paying attention to anything else, the trickster god hurried in the room, eager to see his new family. He wanted to make sure both were fine, he wanted to meet his son and repay his lover for the wonderful gift she gave to him. He needed to do that.

"I think now would be a good time as any to call for those apples." Odin said, looking after Loki's retreating form. "The sooner, the better." Frigga agreed. "Fulla go and bring the apples."

.

.

.

The dim lights in the room were soothing on strained and tired eyes. Loki entered the room calmly, despite every nerve of his being on fire. He tried not to let the anxiety show. The first thing that got his attention was Darcy's fatigued state. She looked pale and worn, but undeniably ecstatic with the child held in her arms. Her eyes travelled to him when she felt his presence and a larger smile graced her features as she called him over.

Cautiously, the god walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge. He peered at the small bundle in her arms, not really sure what to expect. To his surprise, Darcy had a small, healthy looking baby. She was holding him as if he were made of glass, whispering her love from time to time. Loki took the time to analyze his son's appearance. The milky white skin, which was a characteristic of both he and Darcy, contrasted with his dark jet back hair and his eyes were closed so it wasn't really clear what colour they had. He was tiny and incredible. Loki hadn't thought he could feel so much love for someone other than Darcy. But here he was looking at his son, feeling his heart swell.

"He is perfect." Loki told Darcy when she looked up at him. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to her still-damp forehead, mindful of the precious cargo in her hold. "I can't think of anything more delightful."

"That's what I said." Darcy replied perkily with an adoring look in her eyes. She rocked the baby gently, watching him sleep. "Do you want to hold him?" she questioned hesitantly. She really wanted them to bond.

The god of mischief gazed at her with uncertainty, "That might not be such a good idea." he whispered but held his arms as she instructed nonetheless. The child was placed in his arms and the mother sighed happily at the two.

"He was blue." she said softly, watching the shock wash over Loki's face. "Just after he was born, his skin was blue. As soon as they gave him to me he turned like this." Darcy continued explaining. Loki just nodded along. "I kind of want to see it again." She confessed, hoping he'd comply with her implied request.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not entirely comfortable with it. She nodded and flashed him a smile; Loki sighed and assumed his Jötunn form. Blue spread over him and his eyes glowed wine-red in the weak light. Darcy took a moment to admire him before her eyes concentrated on her son. He squirmed around in his father's arms but didn't wake up. His skin though started turning blue on its own accord.

Darcy stifled a yawn. The soft sound brought Loki's attention to her and understanding shone in his eyes as Darcy moved over to make space on the bed. He set the baby close to her, after taking his Æsir form, and between them, and watched her fall asleep. His heart thumped wildly as he looked over his loved ones.

The creaking of the door made his head turn. He saw Frigga gazing at them, an apple held in her head. Loki shook his head. "When she wakes up. Don't let anybody in." he whispered and his mother nodded. Arranging his body carefully, the god put his head on the pillow and drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

Loki woke the next day to find Darcy and the baby still asleep. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when he touched a finger to his son's small face. He glanced at Darcy hoping to find her awake. Instead, he noticed that she was fainter than the previous day. A large hand reached her smaller one and the trickster gasped when he felt her cold skin underneath his palm. He could see her chest rising and falling but her breathing was shallow. This couldn't be good.

With little hope, he tried to shake her awake. And failed. "Darcy, wake up love." he pleaded, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Come on darling, you have to wake up. Open your eyes for me." Damn her for making him feel like this. And damn him for caring. But how could he not care. For the love of Valhalla, she was the mother of his child. The only one he loved enough to actually want by his side.

In a moment of panic, Loki jumped from the bed effectively waking the baby up. A small whimper left his mouth before his father picked him up. Holding him close, he swayed him lightly. "Do not worry, my son. Your mother will be just fine." he said, mainly to keep his wits about him. He couldn't lose control, too much was at stake. With the baby still held in his arms, the god teleported to his mother's gardens.

Frigga's eyes widened in surprise when she saw him standing there with the child. "What-" she began but was cut off by a rather impatient string of words. "Darcy won't wake up. She's bone white and she won't wake up. I won't lose her so you have to do something. Mother, I know I have no right to ask anything of and father but I have to. I can't." A tight knot settled in his throat. "Please."

"You have every right to ask whatever you wish of your father and I. Loki we are your parents." the goddess spoke and produced a golden apple out of thin air. "Let us go now, before it gets out of our control."

* * *

Should Darcy pull through?


	7. Chapter 7

Loki peered over Frigga's shoulder trying to piece everything together. Somewhere behind them stood Fulla with the baby in her arms; the child had been passed onto her as Loki didn't think he could hold him in his current state. The Queen ignored everything but the young woman on the bed who was in desperate need of help.

"She's too weak to wake up now; too much blood has left her body." the goddess observed quietly, almost as if speaking to herself. "Something has to be done to strengthen her. Unless Darcy wakes up, it would be impossible for Iðunn's apple to act." She turned to Loki with a questioning gaze. "She needs blood. The blood of the Æsir is too strong for her frail condition."

The trickster swallowed thickly. "And you want me to give it to her." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. "I'm a Frost Giant. My blood is like icy water running through my veins. There is no guarantee that it wouldn't kill Darcy." His voice was raspy, as though the words were difficult to get out in the open. "Our races are hardly compatible. The risk is so high."

"Yet you've created a life together." Frigga mussed. "If the two of you were not truly compatible, you wouldn't have found each other. The Norns wouldn't be so cruel as to tease you with something like this. They won't bestow such a burden on you."

"Wouldn't they?" Loki asked bitterly. "They gave me a family as a child, only to rip my reality apart after I had come to care for you all. Then they gave me power, which was also taken from me. And now, when I have finally found my other half, she's slipping away. And what of our son? What will he do without his mother? All my life, everything had been about me. How do I change that focus to him when Darcy's not there to help me? "

The All father's spouse sighed and tried to reason with him. "Loki, she will pull through. Have faith my son, for she is resilient and has endured more than many other mortals have. Believe that she loves you and that she's fighting to get back to you. Don't give up."

"No! She may put up a strong appearance but she is only human; as much as it grieves me to say it, Darcy is just human." the god of mischief interrupted sharply. "You have no idea, mother, how careful I've been with her. One wrong move on my part and she'd be gone. Look at her! She's this way because of me and I can't help her without putting her in the way of more danger."

A brief silence followed as Loki stepped around Frigga, and closer to Darcy. She lay unmoving on the bed. "I can't do anything right. I don't want to breathe or move or do anything because if I lose her, I won't be myself anymore." he paused, "What a scary though, losing one's self. I shall give her some of my blood; it is the only choice now."

Frigga nodded her head in response and summoned the healers. They took no time in flooding the room. Equipment was arranged all through the space with care. Loki rolled his sleeve up, marble skin uncovered, as one of the healers approached him with a thick needle in his hands. The trickster shuddered at the sight of it, memories of sewn flesh flooding his mind. He straightened his spine and looked with cold eyes as it pierced his skin, sinking deep into one of his veins. The same was done for Darcy before the healers started chanting. It was a spell unknown to Loki but he could feel its power acting upon him.

Darcy started trembling on the bed; her teeth chattered noisily as ice-cold blood invaded her body. From his place Loki could only pray that this attempt to save her would be met with success. If only her body would adjust to his blood. She stopped shaking; her frame calmed its movements down gradually until she was still as a statue.

The changes she presented could only be observed by a trained eye. Her skin was still creamy but now instead of seeming lifeless, it looked healthy. The air of weariness around her vanished, a sense of calmness taking its place. Her appearance gave Loki hope that maybe it wasn't all lost. Happiness was not beyond his reach.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the needle disappearing from within his arm. The wound healed on its own. Loki sat up and stepped purposefully to the bed. He knelt and took her hand in his. Down on his knees, he leaned to her ear to whisper, "Darcy, are you ready to face the day now?"

Her eyelids fluttered for a few moments before she managed to fully open her blue orbs. A pained sound left her lips but she was awake and Loki was beside himself. "Darling, you gave me a terrible fright." he said once Darcy fixed her attention on him. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off, "Don't say anything if you're not going to promise not to do something like this ever again."

Blue eyes filled with tears, "As long as it's up to me, I won't. I promise." She looked around, searching for her son, no doubt. "What did I miss?"

"Not much besides our anxiety." Frigga intervened. The goddess held the golden apple out to Darcy. "Eat this and eternity shall be granted to you if you are deemed worthy. But be warned should you fail, your soul will perish."

"I can deal with that." Darcy said half-serious, half-jokingly. "The advantages far outweigh the risk. " She took the apple from Frigga's hand and started munching on it. The skin was thin and crispy while the inside was juicy and strangely refreshing. But other than the peculiar taste, Darcy felt nothing strange. She wasn't suddenly feeling stronger or anything; perhaps a bit colder than normally but nothing else. "How long do we have to wait for the effect to kick in?"

"As you are still breathing, it is safe to say that you have passed its test. Had you been unworthy you would have already ceased to exist." Frigga explained. "How are you felling?"

"Almost the same. I'm just a little cold." she answered, a spark of confusion alit in her eyes. "Why am I cold by the way?"

"I admit that it is my fault." Loki spoke. His thumb stroked her hand lightly. "You needed blood." It was a whisper she surprisingly caught. A tender look crossed her face as she leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek and deliver a murmur of appreciation.

.

.

.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Loki asked as the last of their guests filtered out of the room."You were supposed to find one some time ago, love."

"Oh, I have the perfect name." Darcy answered with a pinch of annoyance; her arms cradled the baby lovingly but her eyes shot arrow at Loki's head. "I dare say that even you will approve."

"Let me be the judge of that, Miss Lewis." he replied sardonically, a smile stretching his lips. "Speak."

"I was thinking that Leif would suit him just well." Loki raised an eyebrow at her but considered her choice quietly for the next few seconds. "What do you think?"

"The term means 'inheritor'. Why this name?" He was genuinely surprised at her choice because it was an uncommon name and he would've though she'd go for something more modern. That was not to say that he wasn't pleased, just curious for her reasons.

"Why so many questions?" Darcy mocked playfully. She adopted a serious face when she answered though. "Because, he is an heir. Think about it; you are a prince who could one day become king. That and you are not like other Asgardians and to mu utter delight our son is like his father."

"Darcy Lewis, are you encouraging me to pursue the throne?" His voice was part astonishment, part mischievousness. She hadn't expected anything else from him, so she laughed at tone he used and elbowed him without any ill intent.

"You know my answer." she murmured. After a second of silence she added, "But to tell you the truth, it matters little to me what your title is. I'm okay with the way things are now."

"So, you wouldn't want to have a hero for partner?" There was insecurity in the question.

Darcy frowned; his tone was no longer light. "No. You don't have to be a hero for me to love you. The reason I love you is because you're you, questionable morality and all. I could probably give you a speech on heroes and courageous deeds but that would be overkill as I don't want to change anything about you."

His lips were on hers as soon as the last word left her. Darcy squeaked at the abruptness of his show of affection and reminded herself of little Leif before she could get lost in the kiss. "Loki! Be careful." she chided softly. "Leif is sleeping."

"He's been sleeping all this time, woman." Faux-annoyance crept in his voice. "Besides, I haven't been able to kiss you properly for too long now."

"You are incorrigible." Darcy stated in exasperation. She leaned in and brushed her lips to his. "You have all the time in the world to kiss me properly once your son grows up." Loki looked stricken by the prospect, so much so that Darcy couldn't help the laughter that tumbled past her lips. "I'm just teasing you."

"I knew it!" A pillow hit him square in the face.

.

.

.

"I swear, Jane, he'll drive me insane at some point." Darcy complained to her friend as they were having tea together. "I'm a bit scared right now being forever bound to him. Is it obvious?"

Jane chuckled at her friend's worries. "Darcy, I believe you were crazy long before you met Loki." She raised an eyebrow at Darcy's hurt expression. "As for your other concern, you said it yourself; you love Loki. Now, you just have forever to show him."

"But what if he gets bored with me?" she couldn't help worrying over things like this. "Eternity is a long time to be with the same person. Is it wrong of me to expect him to be faithful to me even in these conditions?"

"You are judging this as a finite human being. I think you're looking too hard into it, Loki loves you and I doubt he'll stop anytime soon. So why worry over such things? And really, Darcy, these things you'd better discuss with him. I'm hardly the right person to take your concerns to as I'm not a god, nor a male."

"Very funny, Jane!" the other mocked. "How are thing going with Thor?" A change in subject would do her good. And Jane was right; she should talk with Loki about her concerns. The astrophysicist had her own problem without Darcy adding to the pile.

"Well, you know." Jane mumbled something incoherently under her breath. "Things are going well, I suppose."

"You suppose? Jane! I may be younger but I wasn't born yesterday, you know? Spill. Don't leave even the tiniest detail out or I swear you'll regret it. I know where you live." Her scientist friend had this bad habit of keeping things in. "Tell me everything. Right now. And I mean everything." she put emphasis on the last word to get the point through to Jane.

"If you insist." Jane responded and rolled her eyes at Darcy's own reaction of loudly saying that she did insist. Her friend could be impossible at times, but she had a good heart so that made up for it for the most part.

.

.

.

Once Jane had gone about her usual for the day, Darcy was left on her own. It was a good thing, she thought, as the solitude gave her time. To think. She needed to think. Everything had happened in one speedy blur. A mere day ago she was just pregnant Darcy, Jane's confidant and Loki's lover. Now she was mother Darcy, eternal and immortal, in a sense. She needed to process it. The changes were so great that she couldn't even feel them on a physical level.

She wanted Leif. She wanted to hold her baby close, just to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick that would later blow up in her face. Things tended to turn sour for Darcy from time to time, and she didn't want this to be one of those times. She really wanted to hug her child now. And possibly Loki. No, definitely Loki.

With calm steps, the woman made her way to Leif's crib, which had magically appeared in Loki's room, and picked the infant up. He kicked his tiny legs and Darcy couldn't help chuckling. To her surprise, the baby opened his eyes. He wasn't supposed to open his eyes for the first two weeks or so, but Darcy wasn't one to complain. Predictably, al least to her, two emerald mirrors looked up at her; well, not really emerald, somewhat lighter. Fern green, she decided after a close inspection. But in time, they would darken, or become teal. Both appealed to Darcy.

"You are very quiet, my love. How am I supposed to know when you want something?" Leif simply caught his fingers in her dress, seemingly enraptured by the thin material. He gave a small thug, much to his mother's amusement. "Is that to say that you want to be fed?" His eyes riveted to her face and he pulled on the dress again.

Remembering all those articles she studied, she followed the instructions and hoped for the best. As it was, Leif was very helpful, not fussing, or crying or being bratty. She got it right on the first try it seemed as the baby was now concerned with getting as much milk in his system as possible. Darcy took the time to watch him. Like any parent she was completely in love with the little life she and Loki had created. Humming low in her throat, she swayed gently.

The door creaked behind her and Darcy tensed for a moment, almost afraid she'd drop Leif. She turned around to scowl at the intruder only to find Loki leaning against the doorframe. A sweet smile greeted him as he threw her an inquisitive stare. His gaze softened as it settled on Leif. "Thor's woman said you were out of sorts."

"Did she now?" Darcy quipped. "She shouldn't have bothered. Nor should you concern yourself. It was stupid, really." She wasn't about to tell him of her irrational fears. They were, in fact, foolish and unfounded.

"Tell me. Whatever is bothering you, just speak the words." A strange light filled his eyes. His tone was pleading, "Tell me, Darcy."

"I'm scared." He opened his mouth to assure her that there was nothing to be frightened of but she didn't let him. "I'm afraid that you'll figure out, eventually, just how much time you're wasting with me. I know you said you loved me and I do believe you; but what if someone better comes along? What if you, simply, get bored of me?" Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "I won't be able to let go."

Loki seemed shocked. His mouth was slightly agape, but his eyes were flashing, a sign that he was taking her speech in and deciding what to make of it. "Incredible. You are something of a fright woman. Had I though you were a passing fancy, you wouldn't be here with me." He snarled coldly when she attempted to interrupt. "I don't know who, or what, gave you those ideas but you better get them out of your head. I wanted to be subtle about it but you seem to not get it so I'll be blunt. You are my soul mate, I am certain of it. And I'll be damned to an eternity of misery if I ever leave you. Besides, I cannot function in your absence."

"I love you too!" Darcy managed to say after gaining control over her voice. "I love you so much." Loki nodded. He didn't have to say it back with all he had said up to that point.

Leif stared at his parents curiously, no longer interested in sustenance. His mouth pursed in a pout at the stern expression of the two. He couldn't understand why they were so solemn and he most certainly didn't like the tension. So, reacting like any other toddler his age, a proud few hours, he started crying. The sound startled Darcy, who instantly tried to calm him, while Loki let out a curse. His father's choice of words earned him a glare an invitation to shut up.

.

.

.

Odin sat in a chair watching Frigga comb her long golden locks. It was one of those days when she was happy with the world in general and nothing seemed to bring her down. He could honestly say he was happy with that most of the time. But at the moment she was making impossible demands.

"I am telling you, husband, you have to give Loki his domain soon." she advised, turning to face him with an unreadable expression of her face. And people wondered where Loki had gotten his poker face from. "Are you listening?"

"I am, indeed." Odin assured her and stood up. "But it is too soon. And what of the Jötunn, do you think they will greet him with open arms? He tried to destroy their home and killed their King."

"Do not be obstinate!" Frigga admonished, her mouth setting in a grimace. "He is Laufey's son by birth, thus that throne is his. You shouldn't keep it from him. This could be the making of the alliance you desired all that time ago."

"I will think on it!" He was irritated by her persistence and she was glad for it.

"Just take care not to take too long." she warned, "I'd hate to have to see my son suffer again."

Odin breathed heavily and stormed out the door, leaving his Queen alone in their chamber. Frigga smiled in his wake. She was this close to convincing him of her plan. But men were stubborn, especially when they fancied themselves holders of the best judgement to be found. All in good time. The goddess knew which buttons to push to get the desired response and she was not above using tricks. Loki deserved happiness, Norns he did. And as his mother, Frigga would see to it.

Her lips curled in a smile as a plan unfolded in her mind. Yes, this should work.

* * *

The Norns are somewhat like the Fates (Moirai - greek goddesses) is case anyone was wondering.

Leif - the name comes from the Norse _leifr _which means '_inheritor_' or '_relic_'

If tou are still confused, Wikipedia might help you a bit.

I hope this means I am off the hook. I sincerely do not wish to be killed for destroying Loki's perfect, new-found family.


	8. Chapter 8

The mirror crashed to the floor, a loud and sharp noise accompanying its descent to the ground. Glass shards spread over the shiny expanse indiscriminatingly, reflecting the image of their owner even in that broken state. There was no other sound for a moment before a low curse sounded through, followed by a hasty apology from the same lips that had gone cold long before the mirror touched the flooring.

Leif looked at his mother worrying over he didn't know what with a stoic expression on his face. Had Darcy been not so distressed she might've seen it and laughed. As it was the woman was concerned with the changes she had seen in the mirror. Supposedly, she should've expected something like this, but she hadn't and it surprised her in a way she wasn't sure was either good or bad. Although, she leaned towards the good, for some unknown reason. It was not unpleasant, just strange. It was all so confusing and she had no ides what followed.

Darcy's mind was in a whirl. Her hands were blue; not the bluish white that a body turned when it was frozen, a dark blue, just like Loki in his Frost Giant form. Her face was also blue and barely visible crests danced on her cheeks and uncovered arms. The lines played on her shoulders and front, she saw when she looked underneath the light-coloured material of her gown. In addition, her eyes were no longer that familiar cobalt she was so used to; they shined crimson. What would Loki say if he could see her now? What would Loki think?

On his part the newborn kept a coolly disinterested face. He couldn't quite grasp what ailed his mother. She did look different from the way she did before his nap but her presence was the same. He could tell she was his mother despite the changes in her. Leif yawned and squirmed in the mattress of his crib, small legs and arms hitting the warm air in the room, getting comfortable before drifting off to sleep once more. Confident that his mother would sort it out, the boy closed his eyes.

Just as he was wont to do whenever she was distraught, Loki appeared in the room out of thin air. He started to say something but then his eyes locked on Darcy, who was still standing in front of a shattered mirror and was still as blue as a sapphire. Green orbs roamed the length of her, taking in the details and assessing the situation. He hadn't expected his blood to have such a strong effect on her. In theory, it shouldn't have been possible for her to go through such changes, but here she was as much like him as she could ever hope to be. Blue skin showed from under the light material of her dress and her eyes were a pure red, glowing his way.

If he had found her beautiful before, and he had, now she was on a whole new level of attractiveness. Not because they shared traits, not because there was that godly glow around her; for the simple fact that she was Darcy and he loved her.

Loki had to remind himself about coherent though and appropriate questions. He opened his mouth, but closed it a moment later, unable to come up with something suitable to say. Boot clad feet treaded over sharp debris of glass that cracked further under the pressure. Darcy stood still, her hack ramrod-straight.

"Do you," Loki began, "regret it?" His hand pressed over her cheek, thumb stroking the ridges on her face. Green eyes, however, stared into her carmine ones.

"No." she replied and leaned into him. "I'm still the same person I was yesterday. I thought you might regret though."

The trickster shook his head at her statement, "I don't." His mind was busy coming up with explanations for what had passed. Perhaps someone would know why it happened. But who? He had to think about it for a few seconds before it clicked. Of course, Frigga, his mother, she had to know. The Queen had the gift of foresight. A disbelieving smirk stretched Loki's lips.

"What's the matter?" Darcy questioned when she saw that smirk. It was clear that he knew something she didn't and she refused to be kept in the dark about whatever it was. "Loki."

"I believe I may have found the reason for your transformation." he explained as her impatience pulled at him. The god of mischief placed a kiss on her lips. "I will return shortly."

"Loki, wait! You can't leave me like – " she stopped mid-phrase as he had disappeared from her sight and she noticed her skin shifted back to its natural state. "Damn!" A hand slapped over her mouth. She had forgotten all about dear, little Leif.

Cursing was not something she wanted her son to pick up but with how infuriating Loki could be at times, Darcy wasn't sure she would be able to keep the vile words away from Leif's ears. Besides, if he was anything like his father, and she was almost sure he was exactly like him, her son would build an extensive vocabulary in a very short time. Said vocabulary would, no doubt, contain a few less than fortunate terms, much to her chagrin. Darcy could only hope he was wise enough to keep them to himself in the presence of others.

A snort couldn't be helped when Darcy finally realised she was thinking too far ahead into the future. Her son didn't know how to speak yet and he most certainly had no way of understanding bad language when he heard it. Or so she hoped. She'd have to ask Loki about that one. Maybe Leif was some kind on genius and she hadn't figured it out yet. It could be possible; his father was Loki for the love of everything holy. That spelled trouble and excitement and Darcy had no idea what else. But she would find out sooner or later. Sooner that she wanted to anyway.

.

.

.

"Why exactly has Darcy taken a Frost Giant form?"

Frigga stared unabashed at her younger son and swallowed the water she had previously sipped. "You shared your blood with her. That should provide explanation enough." His countenance didn't appear to faze her. She was used to him being difficult, and while she did wish he would relax around her, she still wanted to be challenging.

"Spare me the how my Queen; I am interested in the why." he returned evenly, just a hint of rebellion sneaking in. "You knew this would happen. Our actions – better yet, my actions have morphed Darcy. 'Tis impossible to undo them." A spark in those fathomless orbs, dark and thrilling at the same time spoke clearly of it.

"Indeed, I was aware of the changes to take place. As for reasons, I owe you none. I did what had to be done and it is all for the better." Blue eyes locked with green in a silent battle of wills. She was not going to make it easy for him; it wasn't her way. No matter how much she loved him, she would only tell him what she wanted him to know.

Loki decided to stop beating around the bush. It would not work and he wanted – needed – some answers. "I shall only ask once more. Why?" Despite the flat tone he used, the steeliness of his query demanded an answer.

"What we speak now needs not be heard outside these walls." the goddess concurred, twisting a strand of blond hair between her fingers absently. "You are your brother's equal in my eyes. Loki, you were born a prince, and you are meant to be King. Your domain, however, is not Asgard. You know that." She waited for his nod before continuing, "You are, even by blood, the son of King. King Laufey." Another nod from Loki came as he shifted slightly. "Should you be willing to mend the relationship with your people, their throne is yours."

Stunned, the second prince of Asgard took his time in forming a reply. "I tried to destroy them, their blood is on my hands, and I wouldn't have stopped had I been allowed to follow through with my plan. I killed their King, my blood parent. Until I learned to accept myself, I couldn't accept them. What makes you think, my Queen, that they would be willing to overlook my past misdeeds?"

"You have put behind your prejudices against them. And you have the mindset of a good leader; with Darcy, who is benevolence, by your side you may prove to be the King to restore them to their former glory. Do you not want to achieve greatness?" Of course, Frigga already knew he did, she was just goading him.

"Is it all the simple, I wonder?" Loki questioned more to himself than to the Queen. Was it really that easy to be forgiven? The trickster doubted it.

Frigga threw him a glance, "It shan't be easy but your efforts will be rewarded. Where there's a will, there's a way."

"And so the All-father's plan will be completed. The alliance with Jötunheim will be forged. Am I to be a pawn once more?" Had they learned nothing from the last time they've tried using him? The anger, the hurt, the resentment dripped like poison.

"You are no pawn; you are the King." Frigga answered, a mild look crossing her features.

"Then I shall be the one to pull the strings?" There was still some distrust marring his words but for the most part he seemed to trust that her plan would work. She rarely did anything without good reasons behind it. Thus her actions were most often met with success.

"Of course. So long as you are willing to try. Now you have everything necessary for doing it." A soft smile turned her lips and illuminated her face making her look younger, almost childlike. "How fares Darcy?"

"She is well; shocked, but unharmed in any way." And he was grateful for the Queen interference albeit not thrilled. "Adapting will be easier for her from now on."

"That was what I was aiming for." Frigga admitted with a twinkle in her eyes. "She shall do you good."

"Indeed." Loki muttered as the look on the Queen's face. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder just who was ruling in Asgard de facto. "There seem to be no other adverse consequences."

Because there aren't. She is now almost as you. The Norns have her in their keep as they do any other immortal." The truth of her words settled over them like a pleasant breeze.

Mother and son bonded once again; a bridge once burnt was slowly being rebuilt, rising from the ashes to shine anew.

.

.

.

Darcy ducked behind the wall, contemplating her bad luck and trying not to let Odin see her. Out of all the things she had Imagines she'd be doing that day, having a chat with the All-father was not one of them. He was simply scary, he terrified her and she was content with not interacting with this god for as long as she could. Fury would probably weep in fright at the sight of the All-father.

No such luck. Odin turned around, his one eye fixing on Darcy. The golden patch glittered in the light, somewhat sinisterly from Darcy's point of view and he motioned for her to get closer. She gulped but got closer, bowing as per custom.

"Lady Darcy, what brings you here?" the aged god asked with a small smile on his lips.

"I was searching for Loki actually. Leif is asleep, again, and I don't have anything to do. I'm bored." Darcy explained and hoped that she hadn't done anything that would warrant her a decapitation or any other sort of punishment.

"He is with his mother, and won't be back for some time now. They converse over a serious matter for which a decision is needed." Odin clarified for her and a chair appeared out of thin air. "Come, Lady Darcy, sit by me."

"Okay." she said, a bit confused, and took her appointed seat. Silence followed suit filling the room to the brim. There was nothing to be said and Darcy couldn't really find a subject to broach.

The All-father sighed as his faced morphed into a troubled visage. "It is clear that you love my son and that he loves you in return, but I wonder if it may prove enough to keep him by your side and not out stirring trouble." His words held no malice and were spoken softly. It was simple the distrust of someone who had seen too much uh his long existence.

"I trust him." she offered with a shrug. "I believe that Loki will make his own way in this world and shape it so to make him happy." Those were the certainties of a person in love and someone who didn't know only the surface.

Odin agreed with a nod, deft fingers stroking his beard. "I do not understand him. I thought I did, but I confess I do not. How can I give my trust to someone I cannot understand?" The insecurity was eating away at him. As ruler it was his burden to make decisions, but when he failed others suffered too for his mistakes. And despite the assurance he got that they didn't, he couldn't shake off the guilt sinking its claws in the pit of his stomach, making bile rise up in his throat threatening. It was like a strong punch delivered in a sensitive area with the sole intent of provoking as much pain as possible. That voice in the back of his mind could be extremely cruel when it suited a purpose.

There was no easy answer to that. "Sometimes, you just have to let go and hope for the best." Darcy said under her breath but still loud enough for him to hear. Blue eyes looked in the distance at something unseen as she contemplated her own advice. Insight was one of the things she did have a very good grip on and liked putting to use, aside from her natural charm of course. "Accept him as he is, love him like a father and wait for him to finally understand where he is in regards to your esteem. Loki doesn't take well to being forced into something, anything really, and I think you should be patient with him. He's trying. Give him a chance to be more than Thor's shadow in the eyes of others."

The King was impressed yet again by the female who, not too long ago, had been a simple human. For all the Æsir's longevity and power and assumption that they were superior to humans, Odin found her astonishing in the best of ways. This woman of seemingly little consequence wielded a powerful tool that could prove beneficial or destructive. The All-father could only hope Frigga's visions would prove true, as they had all through the centuries that had come to pass. But there was something truly remarkable about these Midgardians which baffled him whenever he gave them a chance to act or speak.

"I thank you for your words, Lady Darcy. You have given me a lot to ponder over and my hope is to do your words justice." Odin stood and stretched his hand out to her. "I believe my son is done talking to his mother. He will, no doubt, seek your presence shortly." he said and pulled her up. Indeed, he words had value that deserved to be thoroughly studied. They could even be of some help in the grand scheme.

"No problem. I'll just go catch up to Loki now." With another bow, she ran into the long corridor, eyes avidly searching for the trickster.

.

.

.

Loki heard her before he saw her, which was no odd occurrence by any means as she tended to encourage and appreciate noise. The familiar gait, a certain swing in her step, ringed in his ears as two slender hands wrapped around him from behind. Momentarily he leaned back into her, appreciating the feeling it gave him. The bond he made with Darcy had a soothing effect of them both.

"So, I've heard that you have a new plan in motion." Her voice came from behind him, somewhat muffled by his tunic.

"Word does travel fast around here." Loki responded noncommittally. Just as he had anticipated Darcy let go and move at lightning speed in front of him.

Hands on her hips and curious look on her face, she was ready to do whatever to get her answers. "And you will let me in on your scheme?"

"I wouldn't want to take from you the chance of finding out for yourself." He said, an admonishment for her impatience subtly inserted. "But as I know how edgy you can get I'll tell you this, you chose the name of our son well."

Darcy's mouth opened to retort something droll but words failed her. She replayed Loki's statement in her mind, searching for the message behind those words. One could never be too careful around the God of Lies and Mischief if they were seeking the truth. Not that Loki would lie to her; his words just had a way of eluding at certain points where understanding was a requirement. It was a self-defence mechanism that Darcy found fascinating and she always like the challenge it provided.

Her lips pulled in a pout, eyes closed in concentration as her brain put order in her thoughts. Up until now she had a few theories. Which were lessening by the second at the rate her brain was tearing them apart.

A smirk later, Darcy's eyes were opened and she had a smug expression. By all appearance, she had figured some thing out and was about to share.

* * *

Well, do you like where this is heading?


	9. Chapter 9

"You are going to be King." Darcy's words betrayed her bewilderment even though her voice was calm, there was something just underneath it and her face said it all, eyebrows rose in wonder. "How?"

"Frigga." Loki answered, as if the name of Odin's spouse was the answer to all of Darcy's unasked questions. And in a way it was, but the vagueness didn't satisfy the petite brunette clinging to the front of his tunic. However, instead of indulging her, Loki kept quiet, waiting for her to make a move.

"Details, Loki. I need the specifics of this." Darcy challenged with a playfully defiant tone. Her lips curled in a lazy smile, "Please."

"According to the Queen, I'm to be given the throne of Jötunheim." he clarified, absently inspecting one of her hands that had been caught in his own without Darcy noticing.

"Okay." she replied cautiously, tightening her grip on his hand. "And how are we feeling about this certain development?" Just a hint of worry could be sensed in her enquiry.

Loki shrugged and placed an arm around her waist. "It's still news to me; I'm not sure how to feel about it." Darcy pursed her lips, waiting for him to say more. "It might not even work the way the Queen intended."

He was referring to the ill-fated, but fortunately failed, attempt of destroying Jötunheim. "You act like you don't care; I see that you do. Loki, what you did was wrong, but not unforgivable. You were not exactly in the best of conditions at that time. Give them a chance; make them your people by helping." Darcy paused to tilt her head at a batter angle and stared into his eyes. "Use your knowledge and skills to aid them and they will love you for it. The crowds are likely to forget you ever tried to destroy their realm."

"You seem so sure." he whispered down to her. "I almost believe you."

"You better, mister." she countered in a lively voice, tangling her fingers in the material of his top. "Because I'm right. It's happened before; public opinion is malleable, the masses are easy to appease and easy to enrage. "

"Of course. Your aid will be irreplaceable in this act." Bold, large hands gripped her shoulders softly to steady her as she got too fidgety during her speech.

"Oh, so you're saying, as I'm not helping yet-" Darcy started coyly, with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "-that right now, I'm replaceable?"

The god frowned and glared at her mockery. "You know that it is not the case." he answered coldly, a mask of indifference slipping on his face.

The woman in her arms responded with a frown of her own, blue eyes clouding like the sky before a heavy storm. "I know, Loki, you don't have to take it so seriously. It was a joke."

"Do not jest." He said cuttingly, broad hands shaking her slight frame. "Not about this. I've given you the only thing that was truly mine to give; my heart. Don't make it sound as if it lacks importance."

Reining in a whimper, she responded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You are important to me; you and Leif both. I love you!"

Her lover stroked her hair in comfort. "And I you. "

.

.

.

Later, after a warm bath – which Loki had put an early end to with his affectionate, and rather graphic, behaviour – they had retreated to bed. So Darcy found herself lying close to the father of her child, running odd patterns on his chest and regulating her breathing to his own. One strong arm circled her waist and her head tested on his shoulder comfortably.

A small whimper brought her out of the dream-like state. Slowly she moved out of Loki's grip to go over to Leif's crib. Silent steps brought her to the baby who had his eyes wide open, the green sparkling in the dark. The sight of his mother agitated him further as he flailed and kicked his small limbs around, demanding every bit of her attention.

With the ease of a practiced mother, Darcy picked him up and slid her gown off one shoulder. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she allowed Leif to latch onto her breast and feed. Something moved behind, but so faintly that she paid it no mind. Once again, an arm crossed against her waist. Darcy leaned back Into Loki's chest as he pulled them to the wall, adopting a comfortable position. He brushed his lips to her neck soothingly when Leif got too eager.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked against her shoulder.

"Fine." Darcy replied, brushing off his concern. "This kid really has an attitude. Very demanding little prince." She felt him smile against her skin. "I wonder who he resembles in regards to that." The smile widened. Leif let go with an audible pop.

"You should put him back in his crib."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She rolled her eyes and started moving only to discover that Loki was holding her back. "You know, this could be a lot easier if you just let me move." She felt him murmur in agreement but the hand around her waist didn't budge. "Sometime soon would be lovely."

"Soon." Loki agreed once more. "I just want to stay like this some more. It won't be easy."

Leaning back into him, Darcy nodded slowly. "Nothing worthy is ever easy. Our relationship is a good example of that. But you know?" she paused making sure he was listening, "We'll get through whatever it is together."

"You are awfully wise this night, love." She chuckled at his remark and pulled to set Leif back in his place.

As she turned around to climb back into bed she told him with a serious look, "I'm always wise, you're just too caught up in your own thoughts to notice."

"Am I?" At her nod he added gently, "Maybe because I find it hard to face you."

He knew confusion shone in her eyes before she even opened her mouth. "Why? Are you afraid? Of me?" There was something about the way she said it; it compelled him to answer honestly. "What scares you?"

"Getting hurt." he replied curtly, taking her in his arms. "You know I despise pain and more often than not, I'll do everything in my power to avoid it. You scare me. You have the capability of bringing me pain, the way you wield emotions so easily could destroy me. It doesn't take much, really. One more disappointment and it could all be over."

Darcy seemed to consider her answer, weighing her options silently. Slender, feminine fingers toyed with his hair, curling it around her digits affectionately. "Afraid you'll get your heart broken?" She wasn't teasing.

"Yes." That one word was all the answer she'd get, Darcy knew. Still, his arms tightened around her, slowly increasing the pressure.

"What made you pursue it then?" she asked cautiously. Shifting her body even closer to his, the woman prayed she wasn't pushing the subject too hard. "Why take the risk?"

"Because, the possibility of it working was worth the risk." The response earned him a kiss. "And I'm too selfish to deprive myself of the pleasure of your company."

"I'm glad." Darcy whispered as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I fell in love with a smart guy like you." He brought her knuckle up for a kiss.

"You make it sound like I'm the best this world has to offer. As if being with me makes you the happiest."

"That's because I am." she murmured in his shoulder. "I am happiest with you because I love you and you love me."

"I could hurt you." Loki said, pressing his lips to her hairline. "So easily."

Agreeing silently, she nodded slowly. "You could if you wanted to. But I don't think you do, not now. And as you said before, I too can inflict pain upon you."

"But you won't."

"I won't."

.

.

.

Leif opened his eyes to bright surroundings. His small hand lunged upwards. Tiny fingers curled in a round fist and Leif giggled softly as he exercised control over his limbs making them move. A beam caught his attention and all the boy's efforts were concentrated on catching the strand of light playing in front of him. Reaching out he clamped his fist around it only to see that the glow escaped his clenched fingers. A bewildered look appeared on his face, eyes widening. Pouting, the child tried again, this time with more force than before. And again. It didn't work.

Bright green eyes filled with tears and a sob caught in his throat. He was utterly confused. Why didn't the shine stay in his hands when he caught it? He wanted the light. Knowing it was the surest way to gain attention, Leif let out a piercing cry, a call for his mother. She would surely know how to help. Mother always knew.

True to character, Darcy was over the crib a moment later, sleepy blue eyes peering down at her child. "What is it, Leif, baby?" Her soothing voice washed over him and the sobs turned into quiet sniffles. The boy kicked his hand to the ray of light and crushed his fingers around it. Darcy watched in confusion as her son tried to catch the light pouring in from outside. She saw his face set in concentration and then disappointment when he failed. Leif turned his eyes to her, pouting cutely. "Loki. Come here. I need your help with this" she called.

"What's wrong?" Leif's father asked in a deep, rough form sleep voice. The tiny boy watched as the gigantic form of his father approached his mother's smaller shape. Her voice pooled around him as she spoke words he didn't understand but the constant stream relaxed him. His father nodded every now and then, an amused look on his features. "So you want to catch the light?" Loki asked, leaning his hand over Leif who instantly caught one of his large, long fingers and pulled with whatever little force he had. "Let's see what we can do about that, my boy."

Something warm tickled his palm and Leif let go of his father's fingers. When he brought his hands down he noticed it had curled around something. Leif opened it slowly only to find little sparkling pebbles the size of needle's tip. A delighted giggle left his lips and he threw them little light around, watching them float in the air. Unbeknownst to him, Darcy had pulled the curtains and the tiny spheres were the only source of light. He gathered some in his hand again to let them fly.

His mother watched from her spot next to Loki, a small smile playing on her face. "He's so happy." she noted perkily as she leaned into the trickster's side. A strong arm wrapped around her in silent agreement. "How did you do that?"

"Magic." he stated simply not wanting to give anything away despite her insistence. "I'll teach you too sometime." That was the only promise she managed to get him to make regarding his amazing act.

"I'll hold you to that promise." Darcy warned playfully, squeezing his upper arm, just below his shoulder . She kissed his cheek and turned her attention back to Leif who was still enraptured by his father's magical number, chasing lights with his tiny fingers and giggling whenever he caught one. "He's sure enjoying himself."

Loki nodded and watched his son play. This was something novel to him as he didn't remember much of his childhood besides getting in trouble with Thor and his companions. Whatever entertainment he had liked as a toddler his mind had no knowledge of it now. Perhaps he too had enjoyed catching the light between his fingers. A fond smile touched his lips.

.

.

.

Angrboða paced the frozen floor of the castle. Since the King had perished, at the hands of his own son, she had actively sought a way to stabilize the kingdom left with no ruler. Jötunheim needed someone to step on the throne. It matter not if he was a Frost Giant or an Elf. They would even accept Loki. Perhaps Loki was the most reasonable choice, he was the son of Laufey but he was also the son of Odin. That would strengthen the bond with Asgard, maybe even prove useful.

So, as the faithful servant of her realm the sorceress had contacted Odin's Queen and laid out the plan before her. The blonde goddess had been ecstatic. She had solemnly promised to talk her husband into letting her younger son ascend to the throne of his blood father. "I swear to you Angrboða, on my blood I swear, that Loki will take this responsibility as his."

Many hundreds of years ago, the Frost Giantesses had met Laufey's son, when he was still unaware of his parentage, and had aided him in giving life to three of his creations: Fenrir, Jörmungand and Hel. He had been young, she remembered, younger than her and hungry for knowledge. Angrboða remembered thinking that one day he might make a good ruler if he'd only stick to being who he was and not pretend to be like his older brother.

And now here she was, awaiting his arrival in a few short hours. Rumours had it that he had found himself a wife. A human woman was said to gave gifted him a son. For that she had been granted one of the apples of eternity after passing its test. A few Elves who had attended one of Odin's feasts said they had seen her. They spoke of her unusual beauty that seemed to shine from the inside out. She glowed unlike them; their radiance went from the outside in. Little was known about her progeny other than that he was a male. There had been some that said she almost died during childbirth. But obviously she was alright if she was to travel with her husband.

"Enough of this." the blue skinned female said as she looked at the King's throne. It had been polished and smoothed, just like the rest of the palace. The seat was a symbol of power, of better days when Laufey had been alive and Farbauti had graced the halls with her enchanting beauty and harmonious songs. The former Queen's mellifluous voice used to carry through the walls, every soul stopping to listen.

Her death in the war had been a strong blow to the King. Angrboða remembered it clearly; the blood and horrors flashed before her eyes as the memories flooded her. Farbauti had just given birth to their prince Loki and had been exhausted but didn't get the chance to rest. Laufey had stridden into her quarters, instructing the maids to help his wife out of bed. He didn't even get the chance to hug her; blood red eyes traced the small form of his son. "His name shall be Loki." he told the new mother. "Now go, my Queen, for they are close and I am unable to fight if I constantly worry about you." Farbauti had listened, gathering Loki in her arms and starting towards the temple.

She never made it. A clear shot of an Asgardian pierced her from behind and she fell. Angrboða had taken the child from her as another maid tried to stop the bleeding. Farbauti shook her head and ordered that they go to the temple. In the end they could only listen to their Queen. One single maid stayed behind to ease her sufferings.

The temple was not easy to reach. Many were killed on the way and by the time Angrboða made it, they were already loosing the fight. An Asgardian soldier came behind her, delivering a swift blow to her head. Loki had been cradled in her arms as she turned to protect him from the fall. After that everything went black. She couldn't even feel the cold temple floor underneath her. When she woke up she was alone, surrounded by bloodied bodies of warriors she knew, of loved ones.

Later the survivors had gathered together and then she found that the Queen had perished and the prince had vanished, lost to them forever. The pain on the King's face spoke volumes. His wife was gone, her songs would never cheer the halls of his palace again, she would never offer a smile when she was pleased and her eyes would never spark again in cold fury when she was angry. And his son, he would never see the boy grow, never put a sword in his hand and train him in the art of combat, never instruct him on how to use his magical gifts. Laufey was as good as dead, having lost everything dear to him. So with the fall of their King, the realm withered away.

Days blended into one another, week passed like seconds and eternities all at once, years flowed past them turning into hundreds of years, but the King's grief never lessened only his heart became stonier. At one point no one could pronounce the name of his wife or son without having their head chopped off. Sorrow became madness, and Angrboða lamented the lost lives of those times. Life hadn't been easy then, it wouldn't be easy now but maybe it would be better. The sorceress had hope and that was enough for her.

A growl behind her alerted the woman of Fenrir approaching. "Have you come to wait with me for your maker?" Her words were sweet and soft. Angrboða had a soft spot for the gigantic wolf, he was after all her first creation with Loki. "My pet, come sit by me." Her fingers travelled through warm fur. "Our King is coming, Fenrir, and he is bringing a new existence with him. He has a Queen, much like Farbauti had been in the old days, beautiful and wise." Fenrir almost purred at the attention being lavished on him and at the prospect of seeing Loki again.

Odin hadn't allowed his second son to bring the creature with him to Asgard and Fenrir had not seen him for too long a time. The wolf barely remembered what the young prince looked like beside the emerald depths that had the power to control him.

"Not long now, Fenrir." she assured him, tracing lines in his pelt, nails scratching the covered skin.


	10. Chapter 10

I know you've been waiting for this chapter for some time now. My only excuse is that I've suffered a most disturbing writer's block and it rendered me incapable of writing for a little while. I literally used to stare at a blank page just waiting for the words to flow. But I've managed to beat it and here is your chapter.

* * *

Darcy took a deep breath, the determined look on her face accentuated by the brightly burning eyes. "Explain it again please." she directed to Loki who was sitting in front of her with a blank expression. "And remember that not all of us were born masters in the art of magic." The slight titter in her voice made him smirk.

"It's quite simple, love. Close your eyes." he instructed and took her hands in his. "Good, now search for the flow of magic inside you, something cold but not unpleasant, something that just feels right, and set it free." Loki stroked his thumb across the back of her hand. "That's it, you're doing great." Darcy's only response was a tremble. "Easy love, easy. Don't rush it." He paused for a moment. "You can open your eyes."

She nodded her head and inspected the results. Her body was blue, just like she had hoped it would be. There was nothing hurting up to now. That had to be good. She shifted a bit, testing her new form. "Everything seems fine." She observed the way her fingers flexed, the still unfamiliar blue invading her vision. "This will take some getting used to."

"I would've been worried if it hadn't." Loki assured her, a quirked eyebrow directed at her. "But this shall make everything less hazardous for you, so you will have to bear it as best as you can, my lady."

"Don't go all formal on me." she teased lightly, a smile playing on her face. "I might think that you actually have serious plans with me?"

"And what makes you say that?" he questioned back just as mischievously, tugging her across his lap, arms effectively trapping her to the spot. His own skin slowly turned blue before her eyes. "Do tell, my lady." the trickster encouraged her. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, nipping it occasionally.

"Stop it, Loki! I'm serious. I can't think with you doing that." Darcy complained and tried to pull away only to find that he was effortlessly holding her to the current position.

"That's good." She half-heartedly glared at him and the god chuckled. "It means I'm efficient."

"No." she countered, playfully slapping his thigh. "It means you're a prick."

"Prick, am I?" He bit vigorously into the cranny of her neck, sharp fangs piercing her skin. Darcy wrinkled her nose in surprise; she had expected it to hurt, but it didn't. Instead it was a tickle.

"It doesn't hurt." she whispered more to herself than to Loki.

"Of course not." he stated as if it was supposed to be obvious. "It's a gesture shared among lovers with the purpose of enticing, not harming. It is the equivalent of what human call a love bite, I believe is the term used."

"You gave me a hickey? Special brand of Jötunheim." She stopped speaking, seeming to consider something. "Want me to return the favour?"

The trickster chuckled, sweeping a finger along her spine. She shivered. "Can you even expand you fangs?" A sharp piercing sensation at the junction of his neck and shoulder made his look down, answering his question. "Very well then. I would like it if you did." he cajoled, tipping his head back. Darcy wasted no time.

"Now I've marked you." she happily pointed out. "You're mine."

It might've been the seriousness of her face when she said it or the way her eyes shined, bright rubies against a cloudy sky, but Loki threw his head back in a throaty laugh. "Indeed I am."

"You know, this will be the first time I meet your other children." Darcy noted as she softly blew on the two puncture wounds, soothing the skin there. "And their mother." she added as an afterthought a moment later.

"So this is what brought it on." Loki remarked against her temple. "I am not the father of any children besides our son Leif. I have created three being with the help of Angrboða, but it was nothing more than an experiment. There is no need to concern yourself with that."

"I'm not." the woman defended herself, swatting at his shoulder. She sighed, "Do you think they'll like me?"

"It is of little consequence whether they like you or not. You will be their Queen and they will owe you respect and obedience."

"But it would be nice if they liked me." She lost herself in her musings until Loki's voice pulled her out.

"I'm sure they will. Those who have ever had the pleasure of meeting you are fond of you. They aren't going to be any different."

"I'll make a kick-ass Queen. You know, be all cool, in control of things. Maybe I'll even be able to pull the graceful part off." she rambled, resting her head against his shoulder and playing with his hair, something she found herself quite taken with since the first time he let her drag her fingers through it.

Loki smirked at her comment but made no reply. Instead he pushed her up and off of his lap. "Take your human form now."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she enquired, putting her hands on her hips, lips arranging in a pout."I'd much rather stay like this."

The god gave her a look but took her hands again. "Same as before, close your eyes but this time try to contain your magic all in one place." Darcy followed the steps he named. "Okay. You're doing well."

"I'm getting the hang of it." she affirmed , opening her eyes. "Now what?"

"Now you practice."

"Practice? But that's so boring. Can't you show me something else?" Darcy pleaded.

He made a show of thinking about it. "No. First you do this until it's perfect then we shall talk about you learning something else."

She pouted and stuck out her tongue at him. "You're no fun." The woman whirled around, cream diaphanous material trailing after her as a result. "But I'll do as you say this once."

"That's very wise of you."

.

.

.

Hel moved slowly, gliding over the cool floor of the palace. Angrboða had sent a missive telling her of her creator's return. Being brought to life the last, Hel remembered very little of Loki, even less than Fenrir or Jörmungand, and they didn't remember anything significant.

She approached the doors of the throne room and opened them cautiously. Slipping in, Hel bowed respectfully. "You have called." It wasn't a question. But it wasn't a statement either. There was no inflection in Hel's words; they were as flat as a board.

Angrboða acknowledged her with a wave of her hand but didn't elaborate. Hel knew what she had been called for thus didn't question. The two she considered brothers, for they shared the same magic foundation, were there too. They sat on their female creator's both sides impassive as ever not even glancing her way. Hel stared a moment longer before she was ushered next to the other female in the room.

"The portal will open any minute now." At those words Fenrir and Jörmungand moved a bit closer, one growling the other sliding its tongue out repeatedly. Their sister grimaced, staring at the through half-lidded eyes. Angrboða turned to deliver to all three a stern glance. "Do not cause trouble; I am warning you, you will be punished." Neither moved an inch.

As if she had been hared a bright light signalled the opening of the portal on their side. The whole was only an opening; an aperture for the tunnel that ripped through space and time. Powerful magic sieved through the room, each occupant aware of its strength. A collective shudder travelled among them. Two silhouettes materialized on the icy floors and the light faded as abruptly as it had come.

The sorceress stared ahead unaffectedly. Her eyes pierced the short distance as she ingrained the image before her in her mind. Loki was as she remembered him, tall and lean, dark and brimming with potential. His face had perhaps matured, loosing its previous childishness. Now the god standing before her was all sharp angles and hard lines. And that was the contrast. Next to his imposing figure a woman stood. Diminutive figure straight, but still showing curving lines and dipping valleys, she held a baby in her arms. It was clear that, despite her cobalt skin, she hadn't been born Jötunn. Loki towered over her and just when it seemed like she might be lost in his shadow her brilliance shone through.

Darcy looked with interest at those standing before her. The first she saw had to be Angrboða; her bearing made it clear. She was tall, as tall as Loki, if not more so and her face was set in a cold, blank mask. There wasn't anything conventionally attractive about her but the attention commended by the presence couldn't be was apparent. Then Darcy's eyes moved to the great, black wolf and the gigantic serpent. They both had emerald eyes which unnerved her. The stares were cutting. Then there was another, a female. She was the one with a more human form. Despite being deathly pale with inky hair and fathomless dark eyes, Darcy didn't feel anxious.

"Welcome."

Leif had the good grace to yawn loudly, attracting the stares of those present to his person. Darcy looked down at him with an almost smile; she wasn't yet relaxed enough to bestow a real look of happiness in front of these strangers. Before she could blink another body was close to hers. As Loki hadn't moved from his spot it could only be Angrboða. The others were still as they were seconds ago.

The older of the two females stretched her hands. Unsurely, the mother looked at the new ruler. A nod was all it took. The older woman's hands wrapped around the baby and took him in her own hold. Darcy looked on. Leif yawned. The baby was quite content to stay unmoving in the foreign embrace. It wasn't the protective heat his mother exuded but he didn't feel threatened by this unknown person. In fact he didn't feel much of anything beside the need to sleep at the moment. Tiny crimson eyes closed and Leif gave another yawn; he was suddenly tired.

Loki watched the two women. It seemed that Darcy's worries had been unfounded. Angrboða didn't look keen on antagonizing the queen that would soon rule over her. It was also true that sometimes not everything was as it seemed. For the moment, though, everyone was at peace. Loki's eyes narrowed momentarily; if one hair on his wife or son's head was harmed there would be hell to pay. He would make sure they knew. Every new ruler had at least one attempt on his life or on those of the persons dear to him. Patience was all he needed. When they did strike he'd be ready to parry and hit them back.

The child was now well asleep and Darcy had taken a step forward. Understanding the silent demand the woman holding the baby gave him back to his mother. Leif whined softly and snuggled deeper into the queen's chest. His father nodded slowly, as if confirming something to himself.

"Well met, Angrboða."

"We have been waiting for you, my liege."

"We?"

"The people."

"What people?"

"Why, your people, of course!"

"Are they?"

"Yes."

"I doubt it."

"You shouldn't."

The former mortal woman watched the spar of words between the two just as silently as the other three in the room.

"No. They want you here."

"So you keep saying." Loki countered indifferently.

"I know it to be true."

"I tried to destroy you."

"So will they. Retaliation is inevitable." Angrboða warned.

"They are welcomed to try. I won't hesitate to punish them." He smiled strangely after the words left his mouth.

"Won't you show mercy?"

"Would they show me mercy?"

Angrboða hesitated. "No, they wouldn't."

"Neither will I." Loki said in a serious manner. "If they harm me or my family they won't be forgiven."

"And attempts?"

"They have a chance to be pardoned."

.

.

.

"Why did you keep the name?"

Loki glanced at Darcy. Her question was peculiar. "You mean mine?" She nodded and he sighed, trying to find reason. "Names are gifts here. They have meaning and tie the holders to certain virtues and vices. Odin may have been able to hide my true name from he if he wanted to but I would have found out at some point."

"But he took you from your real parents. Why keep your name unchanged?"

"Because he had nothing to fear. Once he had taken Laufey's power source the frost king could do him no harm. An enemy so recently smashed to the ground wouldn't dare attack. It was a risk Odin knew Laufey was not keen on taking."

"Not even for his own son?" Darcy's voice held disbelief and sadness, just a tinge.

"Are you surprised?"

"Not really." She returned after a moment of silence. "A saying in my world goes like this: Kings have no families."

"That they don't."

Kings were bound to their throne. In consequence that symbol of their rule was the most important thing to them. Nothing could stand between them. Though it wasn't unheard of. The courtiers would often try to exchange one ruler for another if they were dissatisfied. Princes tried to overthrow their fathers, or brothers, if their hurry to occupy said seat. Queens plotted behind their husbands' backs for power and influence.

"Aren't you afraid?" she asked.

An obvious stare was sent her way. "You love me."

"True. But you don't really know what I'm capable of."

"I can easily overpower you."

"Can you outsmart me?"

The insolent smirk on his lips was the reply. "I have much more experience. You would be ineffectual. Concentrate on being my queen."

"What does that entail?"

"Do you play chess?" Loki answered with a question of his own.

"A bit." Darcy confessed. "Why?"

"The Queen is the most important piece on the board after the King. Where the ruler is unmovable, she can defend him left and right, taking prisoners and sacrificing pieces in his name. The Queen is a silent guardian with the ability of being wherever she is needed. Moreover she is soft and charming, seemingly powerless. That makes her such a perfect weapon."

"Would the King sacrifice her if needed?"

"Never. Besides being the ideal weapon she is also the most important companion to her King. A kingdom may work without an army, without generals or princes, but the Queen is indispensable. She is the right hand of her spouse and the jewel in his crown. Only a fool would sacrifice the most important thing to him." Blood red eyes rested on Darcy's form as he drawled the words.

"I see." His words had gone through her, their power clinging to her soul. He had told her just what was expected of her during his reign. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." He did trust her. "This is the problem with your human kings. Seldom do they trust the queens they have. A dived country cannot last long."

"Marriages among the royal families were ways to make alliances." Darcy remarked softly. "Usually you trust those you care about. But without even knowing the person he was going to marry how could one of our kings trust the queen placed in his arms?" He smiled in agreement but his lips remained close together. "How did I do on my first meeting with your subjects?"

"You did well. Then again you haven't met that many of them yet. Later, there will be time for that later."

"That doesn't really make me feel warm and fuzzy for some reason." she muttered under her breath.

"Do you doubt my ability to protect you?" Loki questioned with an icy stare.

Shaking her head vigorously, Darcy signalled her answer. "I'm just afraid that you'll end up hurt."

"I won't."

He seemed so sure of himself that Darcy didn't have the heart to tell him that sometimes even the best fell. And to be fair, no matter how skilled at getting out of trouble he was, Loki always managed to get more than he could carry. Maybe her being with him would help.

Silently, Darcy sighed and sprawled herself on the bed. Leif was sleeping undisturbed in his crib, knowing nothing of what went on around him. The child feared nothing and no one, she mussed. He was too young to know what dangers followed him anyway.

From his sitting position on a stiff looking chair, Loki observed the other occupants of the room in their tranquil state. If only this peace could last forever. It wouldn't, and he knew that very well.

Jötunn people wouldn't just accept him because he claimed he didn't mean them any harm. At the very least they would try to get revenge on him one way or another. Even if they didn't plan on killing him, they wouldn't shy away from hurting him. A plan, Loki decided, was what he needed. Hel, Fenrir and Jörmungand would be valuable assets and they wouldn't betray him. Those three were bound to his will by the life flowing in their veins. He made them, so he ruled them. These were the rules that governed the real of the Frost Giants. If nothing else, the god knew he could count on his own creations to see him through the dangers.

Perhaps even Thor would be willing to help. Not that Loki would ever request the help of his brother under any circumstances. He preferred dealing with anything alone. Thor would come barging in anyway. Odin's son had the misfortune of going anywhere headfirst which often landed in a lot of trouble. Inevitably, Loki would have to use his power of persuasion to get them both out when Thor's powers failed him. Strength could only go that far.

An unknown celestial body shined coldly on the frozen sky of the trickster god's realm. The eerie light was a promise of many things to come, not all good but each and every one necessary. Such was the way of the world.

* * *

Hope this was satisfactory.


	11. Chapter 11

Pam-pam! Well, new chapter. A bit of action, a bit of mystery. Hope you like it.

* * *

Frigga's ageless face relaxed in a smile as she wandered down the memory lane. In her mind's eye images flashed in rapid succession; blissful moment of watching her sons play in the vast gardens, Thor's grinning, mud-spattered face and Loki's bright eyes shining in the summer sun and Odin sitting somewhere under the shade of a tree, happiness radiating off of him. Such days were no longer within her grasp; those times were long passed. Both her sons had grown in a split-second before her eyes, no longer were they the boys that held onto the skirt of her dress, trembling at their father's chastising voice.

Not being able to help herself, the blonde deity wondered how her younger son was. Frigga hoped that the realm she had given him, the souls she had left in his care would be a teacher to Loki. He needed to learn compassion for others than his family in order to be a good ruler. The boy needed to let himself care. Remembering the Loki of the old, his mother hardly doubted he would fail. Her son would not fail her. Blue eyes blinked the more dangerous thoughts away. Loki would keep to his promise and look after those who put their lines in his hands.

"There now, I need not worry about him. He shall do well." she encouraged herself. Her reflection stared back at her from between the edges of the mirror, a small twist curving her mouth. Strands of gold glittered in the bright light and Frigga turned around. There was no time to lie around, a kingdom didn't run itself. Stepping easily along the marble floor, Frigga passed through the opened doors, hardly minding the guards patrolling the corridors. She responded appropriately to the well-wishers and those who saluted her, while wishing that Loki would be here too. She hadn't realised letting him go would be that difficult.

A shallow breeze passed her and Frigga didn't have to look to see that her three maids were trailing after her. "I shall spend some time in the gardens." she told them after a brief moment of silence. "I am not to be disturbed." There was no need for a verbalized answer to her expressed command as not many dared defy Odin's spouse; those who did often found themselves in unpleasant situations, which did not involve them being alive. Whoever said that women had no real power in the house of Odin had been mistaken, gravely so; that poor soul.

"Fulla, bring me the spinning wheel."

The soft sound of her helper departing could barely be heard. Frigga looked at the horizon, blue eyes trained on a far point. The future she had often seen within her visions was marvellous not only for her second born. Thor too would have the chance to do good when his time came. As a mother she prayed to see her son rule some day soon, but as Odin's wife she never wanted her king to return to the blackness of before. If he went away she would follow him; their essences were so. One could hardly live without the other.

Before she could let black thoughts engulf her, a beautifully ornamented spinning wheel was placed in front of her. The Queen took a few moments to admire the sumptuous piece of work. A multitude of precious stones glittered like a thousand suns from their nooks in the machine's golden skin. This had been a gift given to her many lifetimes ago. Tracing a pattern with the pad of her index finger, she smiled at the distant memories. Bright eyes and a whirlwind of colours were the most distinctive of the lot. Frigga stopped fiddling with one of the rubies and glanced at the rosebush in front of her.

A cheery tune passed her closed lips as she started spinning the wheel. It was time to bring some clouds to the naked sky. She hadn't weaved clouds in so long. Loki and Thor had demanded all of her attention and so she had been utterly unable to deck the endless azure above. Odin had commented on missing her creations on multiple occasions and now that she finally had time to please her husband she intended to do just that. _'I wonder how long this peace will last.' _Oddly enough, it hadn't crossed her mind yet that it could ever end until now.

Thor and Loki were both headstrong; none was likely to let anything go if they considered themselves to be right. And most often they did. But perhaps the females in their lives would have a calming effect on her two sons. If that didn't help than nothing was ever likely to.

A curse escaped her lips in the next moment. Lost in her thoughts, Frigga had ignored a stray needle that had travelled dangerously close to her finger. The pointy metal had embedded itself in her finger. She looked at it with mild irritation before pulling it out. As calm as always, she watched drops of blood sliding down her digit while Fulla went in search of ointment and healing draught. Because they were not human, the Æsir healed differently. A wound would not close by itself in magic was not applied to it. The barest touch would do, but in its absence the injury would not heal.

Something was amiss, never before had Frigga been sliced by one of her own possessions. This was a sign she could not ignore.

"Find the King." she ordered loudly to one of the guards.

The follower bowed deeply before hurrying in the direction of the throne room.

"I have to tell him. This is not to be taken lightly."

The air was thick with something unknown to her. Odin would have to be very careful; not for himself she realised a heartbeat later, but for Loki. Perhaps it had been wrong of her to send him to his birth realm. Who was to say what was waiting for him there.

Panic set in.

.

.

.

A lone figure travelled the frozen, snow-covered ground of the Frost Giants' realm. The stranger was tall and thin, almost bent over. He was either very old or injured. But judging by the trail of deep red he left in his wake, it was the second. The stark contrast between the pure sea of white and the occasional spots of burgundy upset a carefully set balance. The red hadn't been meant to mix with the white. It almost burned to look upon the scene. Such hadn't been since the Great War.

Had anyone looked with more attention, they would have noticed that the cool blue skin was marred with dried blood, and dirt caked in the male's long raven tresses. The light armour around his body at been torn in places, showing its inefficiency in protecting its owner. Long, slender hands coiled around his middle and blood poured over them. He would soon be dead at the rate it was leaving his body. Unknown eyes were closed in pain as teeth gnashed together. This man was using the last of his strength to reach a place, to deliver something of utmost importance.

Two palace guards looked upon the approaching figure. The scent of blood filled their nostrils making them stop before any of the two could alert others. The person needed help, and fast, by the look of things. Both giants rushed to his aid, catching the poor fellow just in time. He collapsed in their arms murmuring something they could not understand. Still, they took him inside the palace walls; he was one of them, the uniform told everyone so. What he had been doing outside none knew but they would not let a brother die. It was an unwritten rule.

One of the younglings came running with healer in tow. The tall female was peering at them through thick lashes, persimmon eyes narrowing at the image they presented. She pursed her violet lips and shook her head. "Hurry you fools! Can't you see he's dying?" she berated the guards who hissed at her and rushed their comrade at the healing centre. Glaring after them, the female healer stepped gingerly over the glistening snow. "Poor thing." she whispered suppressing a shiver. What could have possibly hurt him so? Bring him in such a state. "I hope nothing evil befalls us." Sleeking her short chopped hair back the woman ran across the courtyard.

"Siegfried, call the master healer! Hurry, child!" she yelled at a young soldier while opening a door. "I will need help on this one."

The wounded soldier had been placed on a clean cot, a bowl of water and pristine knifes sat on a table next to him. Picking up a sharp weapon, the healer cut through the worn armour. "It's of no use anyway." She threw the blood soaked thing away and turned back to her patient. His torso was covered in lacerations but the biggest and probably most dangerous one was that which travelled the length of his abdomen. "Oh, where is that senile, old fool when I need him?" she questioned loudly, a flash of red, hot anger crossing her face.

With precise movements she turned around and grabbed a clean towel. Agile hands dipped it in water and she washed the thick substance away. "Stupid thing keeps getting in my way." Picking up a knife she studied the wounds. From the get go she had known they were arrow wounds and blade slashes. Now, when the man lay before her, she could clearly see the metallic heads fully or half-implanted in his skin. "Master, would you hurry up!" Of course her teacher was nowhere to be found when he was needed. "Probably fell asleep somewhere. I told him a million times not to!"

"For what reason are you delighting us with your enchanting voice?" the sharp reply cut through her concentration like an axe.

Instead of throwing a most hateful glare his way, the woman kept her eyes on her working hands. "You are late."

"I hear you called me a senile old man. And a fool too."

"Indeed." she drawled unapologetically.

Vermillion pools flashed in subdued irritation. "Have you no shame? Cursing at your elders."

"Not when said elder is off gallivanting while I do all the work."

"Foolish child. I have done more work in two days of my training than you have done in two years."

"Let's not exaggerate, grandpa. You've always been fonder of your bed than of your work."

"Keep your mouth shut!"

"Touché!"

"What have you found, girl?"

"Well, here. He seems to have encountered a band of rouges. These arrow heads are unmarked, as you can see." She held a small metallic one in the light for her master to see. "The slash wounds were meant to kill, he is luck I've managed to sew them. This one might never be able to fight again master, they've crushed the bones of his hands."

The older giant nodded his head, a veil of white hair falling across his shoulders. "He will live."

"Yes. It seems so."

"You should be proud, girl. You've saved a life today."

"Somehow that doesn't make me all giddy inside. How will he live from now on? He won't ever be able to wield a sword again."

"There is more to life than fighting."

"For us. They are soldiers. Fighting is all they know."

"Don't underestimate them so. Soldiers may well surprise you."

"I know you're trying to make me feel better but I grew up with them; I know what they are like."

"Your father was a great warrior; his life was on the battlefield. That doesn't mean that every soldier longs to splatter blood on the ground."

"He couldn't let it go, my father. Not even for us, his children. And in the end mother paid for it."

"Child, 'tis sad, but not all are like that."

"My brothers were like that too."

"It is not so. They were merely living in your father's shadow and wanted to follow his example."

"Great good it did them."

"Enough. Look after him; I leave this one in your care."

A silvery object rolled on the floor with a sharp noise making the healers turn to it.

.

.

.

Freeing herself from the tangle of sheets she had gotten into the previous night, Darcy looked around the room. The chill had woken her up, she assumed, rubbing her arms. She still shivered at odd moments, not quite used to the climate change yet. Leif had taken it better than her. The kid seemed to love the cold. And why not? He had his father's blood running through his veins. Shaking the thoughts away, Darcy raised her hand. "So that's why I'm cold." She was in her human form again. "Curious. I was sure I had assumed the other one last night."

Concentrating her power on shifting her form, Darcy let the magic flow through her. She had to admit there were some definite perks to being icy. For one, her new form was much more durable than her normal one. A smirk appeared on her face. She distinctly remembered some very useful functions of her new found durability. Craning her neck, Darcy peeked at Leif's crib. As expected she could see nothing through the white sheets. Sighing softly she slipped out of bed and paced to the crib. Her uncovered feet touched the floor and when she felt no cold she knew her shape shifting had succeeded. "Your mom is the best, kid. You hear?" she whispered to herself more than to the baby.

Leif was asleep. Darcy smiled down at him and slowly pressed a finger to his cheek. "My beautiful baby." She could already see it in her mind, their future together. She would watch her son grow up and Loki would teach him how to fight and do magic. He would one day catch the eye of some very lucky girl. "I'm almost jealous, I don't want to share you. I wish you could stay like this forever, darling." Realising there was still a long way to go the petite woman chuckle4d softly. "What would Loki say if he saw me now?"

"That you have gone insane, most likely." was the whispered reply.

Darcy turned to him and smirked. "Did not. It's perfectly normal."

"So you say."

"You know, maybe next time we should have a girl. We'll see who has the last laugh."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're definitely having a girl. You know, if she's anything like me, she'll have a hoard of suitors on her heels."

Loki smirked disbelievingly. "They wouldn't dare."

"You seem so sure. I hope you are not disappointed." she replied with a disarming smile, a blatant challenge in her words.

"They won't!"

He had been so sure of what he was saying that Darcy couldn't help the peals of laughter that sprang from her lips. "Do you think Leif would enjoy having a sister? Would you like having a daughter?"

"Very much so."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"And when should we begin our work?"

"I was never one for procrastination." Never when it came to something she liked, Darcy added in her head. "The sooner, the better."

"We are in agreement then, my Lady."

Without so much as a by-your-leave, Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled Darcy in for a passionate kiss. She giggled at his impatience and slapped his shoulder. "Quiet. Leif is asleep."

"I wasn't planning to wake him, don't worry."

"At the way you're going not only will you wake him, the whole place will know what's going on."

There was a glint in his eyes when he spoke, "They won't say a thing. What goes on in these rooms never gets out. These are the personal; chambers of the King."

"That implies there are other personal chambers to be explored."

"The Queen has her own chambers too. I thought you would be more comfortable here though."

"I wasn't complaining. I will be here most of the time anyway, so there's no need for other rooms really."

"I like your way of thinking."

"I do too. I'm quite the genius."

"And very modest."

"Like you're the one to give me lessons on modesty."

Impatience won Loki over and he started walking forward, forcing Darcy to step back until her knees hit the bed and she fell on the mattress. She glared at him playfully and silently prayed that Leif would sleep some more.

"See, you can be quiet if you only try."

"You have a one-track mind."

"You were the one who was provoking me."

"I did no such thing. You're incorrigible." She choked slightly on the last word as Loki attacked her neck with small nips. "Stop that."

"Why? I like doing this."

"Stop trying to distract me. I can't scold you properly when you're driving me mad."

"Then I'll keep driving you mad. I might just get the kind of scolding I'm looking for." He slid his hand down her body. "Just remember to keep quiet."

"Screw you."

"I'd rather it be the other way around. And stop using that language, you'll teach our son inappropriate words."

Her breath hitched. "Of course Your Majesty. I will more refined swears next time around, I promise."

The woman's snarky comment was rewarded with another kiss. Then another. And another. And one more for good measure. As he was about to continue a knock on the door interrupted them. Muttering under his breath, Loki disentangled himself from Darcy and straightened his outfit before speaking.

"Enter."

A half-courageous, half-frightened guards entered. He bowed. "Your Majesty, there is something you must see."

"Very well then. Hand it over."

The sentry hesitated, his eyes travelling to the woman who had lifted herself from the bed and was now standing over her son's crib. "Your Majesty."

"Better yet, let us go to my office." Loki said a beat later. "My Lady, I will see you later on."

"Have a good day, Your Majesty." Darcy had been given a crash course into royalty behaviour and appropriate manners.

A nod was her reply and Loki turned to the door. The soldier followed him out, presumably to his office. Darcy looked at her child. He was still sleeping.

"Leif, darling, it's time to get up and eat. Come on sweetheart."

One ruby eye popped open. The boy gurgled almost inaudibly.

"Come on. We'll go out after."

Seeming to agree with her, Leif made a small noise and flailed his arms and legs.

"Impatient, are we? Just like your father."

* * *

Don't be shy now. Leave some feedback. I'm eager to know what you think. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Well, on we go then. Here is the next chapter. I hope it pleases the audience.

* * *

Leif wiggled impatiently in his mother's arms, gurgling almost inaudibly. Darcy looked at him lovingly as he nestled his head in her furs, "Are you trying to talk, love?" Little Leif made another sound and grabbed at her clothes, tiny fingers twining in the coat. "You can't be cold. Surely." Darcy whispered. She had wrapped him in a fur of his own and had even adopted her blue skinned form, thus influencing him to do so too. Hugging him just a bit closer she walked down the halls, slightly wondering where the light came from. This realm didn't have a sun in the classical sense of the word, but it did have other astres.

A maid, Lottelise, walked behind them, not daring to approach her mistress, no doubt a little bit frightened. Darcy had tried to engage the gangly girl in a conversation but her replies had been short and shaky. Clearly nobody had showed the poor thing any kindness; she would change that. The tall girl walked heavily behind her and Darcy had half a mind to tell her to relax. After a few moments of debate she decided not to. The girl would probably bolt if she spoke to her so suddenly. Darcy smiled at the though and took a look at Leif once more.

Despite her somewhat scratchy sense of orientation, she managed to reach the bifurcation she had passed through with Loki when they had first arrived. "Okay. Now we have two choices Leif. Number one: we go outside and make good on our word, or we could go exploring." The second road was unlit but Darcy had no doubt the girl trailing after them could provide some light. "Well, what will it be?" She rocked him lightly and Leif's eyes travelled to the darkened corridor. "That's my boy; a little adventure never hurt anyone." Only it did, more often than Darcy cared to think about. "Lottelise, light the way." she told the maid.

Scurrying before her mistress with a globe of light in hand, the maid led them into the darkness. Darcy blinked and tried to look at the walls decorated with what seemed like inscriptions. "Stop. I want to take a closer look. Bring the light a little bit closer, please, and hold Leif for me."

Wordlessly Lottelise did as she was told, confused by the informal speech pattern her mistress used. She took the prince into her own arms and hummed softly.

Meanwhile Darcy avidly took in the sight before her. The wall depicted, from what she could understand, a detailed history of the Frost Giants. They used early drawings, much like stick figures and such, to propel whoever was looking into a distant past. Darcy concluded that it must be very old because she had seen portions along the other corridor where an alphabet had been used. "This is fantastic." That meant they were hardly the uncivilized barbarians the Æsir painted them out as. They had a long history, no doubt stretching over the expanse of the walls. They had a language and apparently they even had an alphabet as the one she had seen was indisputably different from what she had seen in Asgard.

"Come on, let's move along." Darcy said, taking Leif back into her own arms. Maybe she would persuade Loki to come here with her someday and see if he knew how to translate the information for her. Turning her head back after a few moments, Darcy noticed she could no longer see the entrance light. A chill crept along her spine, but she brushed it away. "Stop imagining things, Darcy," she murmured to herself. She was in no danger, or so she tried to convince that little faithless part stirring havoc in her mind and soul.

Having been lost in her thoughts Darcy did not notice a slightly protrude rock on the floor and it was her downfall. With a scream of surprise she started falling, mind in a panic. Lottelise turned around quick enough to save her from getting intimately acquainted with the ground.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" the maid asked breathlessly.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about clumsy ol' me." Darcy offered, her arms holding tightly onto Leif who had started sniffling. "Don't cry, baby, it's alright. Mom is just being all fingers and thumbs and worrying you. Sorry Leif, don't cry."

Lottelise tried shushing the baby but to no avail. How could she succeed in what even his mother hadn't been able to do? "I think we should head back, my Lady."

"Perhaps you're right. Let us go then." Darcy acquiesced. After all, she would be able to come here with Loki whenever she wanted to. "Come Lottelise, light the way."

"Yes, my Lady." the maid dutifully obeyed, turning around and stepping in front of Darcy. "Follow me, my Lady."

Calming her erratic heart Darcy started walking. There was no pint in lingering here when she was unsure of the safety of this passage. Maybe she should have brought some guards along too. Maybe it had been stupid of her to leave just like that. Would Loki worry? She hoped not as he had the uncanny ability of always knowing where she was. If she ever got lost she could count of her husband to find her. Decidedly happier she regained her somewhat uneven breath. All would be fine, she reasoned with a shaky smile.

They had been walking for sometime yet the entrance was nowhere in sight. Strange, she was sure she hadn't gone that far in the tunnel. That strange chill crept along her spine again and Darcy could feel her hair rise. What was going on here? Something was clearly amiss, she could feel it. Her mother had always said she should trust her instinct and it had worked up until now. Had she been misled? "Lottelise, does it not seem strange to you that we have been walking for so long?"

"No, my Lady, I'm sure I don't know what you mean.

Yet the girl's voice was eerily unsettling and Darcy could feel the baby trembling in her arms. Leif didn't even whimper.

.

.

.

The customary chill so readily met in any room of the frozen realm was at home in the King's private study. Somewhere in the back a fire burned, more for light than anything else and a harsh wind passed through the windows which depicted battles and important persons of their world. Most were rulers of the past; to Loki's knowledge seldom did they paint the mothers of the realm although they were at times far more influential and important.

Along the walls rows and columns of books rested, filling the room with the scent of old paper and ink. Not for the first time, the King felt tempted to caress their spines and let his eyes rove over their writing packed pages. Words were born out of the highest form of magic, and they held such power it made one unsteady. That knowledge they had trapped within them was more than power, it was control.

Between broad columns a few painting were hung on the walls. The only one Loki recognized was that of Laufey and the one he thought was Farbauti. Both exuded such pride and authority that their son was almost moved. His father stood tall next to his queen, eyes shining brightly. As for Farbauti, she was somewhat shorter than her husband yet she imposed a certain sway of those near her. When alive, she must have been a sight to behold.

Farbauti was not pretty, not in the way many women of Odin's halls were, she was another kind of beautiful. Supple and tall, she would not have been called a classic beauty, yet in her wild and raw appearance she was truer than the Æsir females. Black hair, upturned at its ends, framed an oval face with thin lips, big scarlet eyes and longs lashes, completed by a straight nose. The artist had been very careful in his work; the details swam before Loki's eyes and he wished, almost instinctually, that he had met the person who gave life to him and then gave her own life for him. Angrboða tale had not been lost on him.

Strangely he was reminded of Darcy in a way. His own wife was an unconventional sort of beauty, an unpolished diamond all of his own. With proper care and investment she would be a great Queen one day. Long after their end, long after their bones turned to dust, because it would inevitably come, bards would play their songs about the Midgardian Queen of Jötunheim. They would sing about the woman who brought a god to his knees only to push him higher than he had ever dreamed of being.

Turning around, his eyes fell on the guest waiting for him. Instead of going ahead, Loki took one more look around the room and took a long time to stare at the wooden table which was his own, feathers and documents spread upon it. There would be time enough to see what was going on. Perhaps he would also gain some valuable knowledge from what would follow. Indeed, that would be the best he could hope for from his still uncertain subjects.

Loki surveyed the aged healer before him. Calm crimson eyes looked upon the King from under thick eyebrows. The way those eyes stared through him make Loki somewhat cautious. The one before him had also served under his father, like most of the old ones. For a brief moment Loki felt his heart shudder. What did they think of him? His own blood orbs stared the old Giant down. "Speak." he commanded simply and sat on the chair behind his desk while indicating that the visitor should also have a seat. "What brings you here?"

The healer's stony face, previously turned floor-wards, raised a millimetre. "Your Highness," he began in a guttural voice, head rising even higher, "my apprentice has recently tended to a wounded one of our own. As you well know, upon the soldier my pupil has found this. We thought it of utmost importance that it reaches you, Your Highness."

Two sets of red eyes clashed in a silent battle of wills. "And you know what this is?" Loki asked, toying a silver cylinder, finger tracing the runes inscribed in it. His eyes momentarily glanced at it.

"I do, You Highness. 'Tis a message." the elder replied as he stroked his long grey beard. "Whatever it contains, that soldier was ready to give his life for it, and I reckon it must be important."

With impatience Loki got up and started pacing the room. "If it is as important as you say, then we should open it; see what lies beyond this seal." He clutched the tube while looking at the healer. "Are you certain that he was one of ours?"

"I have no doubt, truly, Your Highness." was the answer he received for his question. "I have known the lad to be as brave and as loyal as any other." Dark eyebrows smothered the ruby pools once more and the healer's mouth became a thin icy line against his face.

Slowly, Loki opened the cap and pulled out a piece of paper. His eyes scanned its contents. As a young boy Loki had taught himself many dialects spoken through the galaxy, among which he had also taken up the language of the Frost Realm. Little had he known that it would serve him this well. Symbols became letters in his mind's eyes and then transformed into words that whispered against his ear, things only for him to know. Red eyes burned as he continued to make out what was written black on white and cobalt tinted fingers dug through the paper.

"Master Healer," Loki proceeded to speak, for the first time using the elder's title, "may I trust you with something requiring the most delicate of cares?"

The news in his hands was not good, although not particularly disastrous either. It would give him a chance to really see what his people amounted to. Of course, he had to hide a secret smile from the healer. Trust was not so easily gained or given, yet Loki was ready to place a small amount of it upon this stranger's shoulders.

"You honour me, Your Highness. Of what use may I be?" his subject asked, blood bathed eyes cutting through the master of the realm.

"I shall tell you something. But it will not leave this room. Do you understand me, Master Healer? If it does, I know it would have been you to tell and it will be your head." Loki warned, a bit of amusement shining in his own scarlet eyes,

"I would never dream of it, Your highness." the Master Healer assured him with practiced words. He was no fool and Loki knew the old one had caught on. "You have my word."

"Then come forth Master Healer, and lent your ear to me." the God of Mischief.

"Your Highness, your humble servant will do the best in his power to please you." He went forwards, close to Loki and leaned in.

.

.

.

Hel brushed her skeletal fingers against her brother's fur. Fenrir rumbled happily at his sister's attention while sharpening his teeth on an impressive bone he had picket from somewhere. Their serpent sibling was nowhere in sight. The two sat in comfortable silence, neither wanting to do anything at the moment.

Angrboða had long since gone out to see to the troops. After the war she had taken to training with swords and a variety of knives. Hel had been taught too but since she never openly showed ant pleasure at it, Angrboða just left the girl with her spells and curses. The darkly clad creation of Loki was far more comfortable with casting a deadly curse. Fenrir and Jörmungand had always preferred a direct, bloodier approach. They simply tore through their enemies before indulging in a few bites. Angrboða despaired at the two ever truly understanding the art of war. They were not interested to.

And speaking of war, it had been quiet these days. Too quiet. With the exception of that wounded soldier coming in a few hours ago, nothing had happened. Hel had briefly visited his mind but found nothing of what she looked for. He was a simple soldier who knew nothing of any conflict waiting to take place.

Fenrir's head shot up and his ears perked much like a dog's. Hel snickered under her breath' it never ceased to amuse her. But her humorous mood was washed away at his growl of warning. Something was not as it should be, it seemed. Merging her mind with that of her brother, Hel sought to see through his eyes and feel everything through him.

The familiar scent of Loki's blood filled both. But it was faint so the endangered one could not be their creator. It would have to be the Queen or the young Prince. Fenrir roared at something and Hel jumped up. If anything were to happen to them Loki would have their heads. She started casting a location spell, her mind expanding all over the premises. However, just when she thought she had found them, something blocked her. It was like a stone wall between her and those she sought. Tentatively she pushed against the barrier but it shoved right back with doubled power.

Burning eyes opened. "Something is preventing me from finding them, Fenrir." What could possibly have the power of rejecting her magic? "Do you think that they are truly in danger, brother?" she asked softly, eyes searching the darkness.

Her only reply was a low growl that most would run away at. Fenrir's fur started rising as he crouched in a defensive position. Hel felt it too right then, something cold wormed its way into her, colder than anything she had ever known.

"We must go, brother. The King must be warned of this. But first, let us find those in need of our help." Hel whispered in Fenrir's ear as he calmed. "The Queen had need of us now. Let us go. Quick now"

Rising both her hands, Hel called out a strange incantation. Fenrir closed his eyes against the unpleasant feeling that particular spell had always caused. He felt himself being ripped apart and put back together; inwardly he commended his sister for her prowess, but still snarled at her when it was over.

"Calm yourself." she chastised with lopsided smirk. "It is over."

They were surrounded by a thick darkness, unlike the one in the rooms they shared. That was a calming darkness; this one shrouded them and went right through their souls. Nothingness sounded them cold and inescapable.

A small light flickered in Hel's hand and Fenrir grabbed the sleeve of her dress between sharp, pointy fangs, signalling that she should keep close to him. Ignoring the unsettling feeling that gripped them they steeped further into oblivion. They didn't get to walk very far when something stopped them. Right in front of the two a tall wide wall stretched over the length of the darkness.

"She must be behind this wall, Fenrir. Can you feel her?"

The furry head of her brother collided with the wall as she tried to walk through it. It was clear that he could indeed feel their mistress. His strong paws and pointy claws attached the wall that would not let them advance. Fenrir growled and snarled, pushing and scratching to no avail. Not even a mark marred the wall.

"Well then," Hel began, "let me try." She murmured a chant and blasted a destructive curse. It hit the wall loudly and smoke flew through the dark. As it slowly dissipated, it became clear that the wall had not been affected. It stood as high and solid as ever in front of them. "I'm afraid we cannot do this on our own. We should call upon Jörmungand." Fenrir growled in half-agreement. Hel set to do her task. She relaxed, letting her mind find the serpent of the family.

Moments later a basilisk like creature materialized in their midst. Fenrir growled at the newcomer and Hel patted her brother's scales with affection. "Welcome brother." Creeping behind him the wolf embedded its sharp teeth in the basilisk's tail. The snake hissed and coiled his body at the same time throwing his sibling away. Both brothers were obviously unhappy to be in such close proximity to one another.

"Enough with your childish play," Hel interrupted Fenrir's next attach and the fight that would have been born of it. "We have more important things to take care of." She waited for them to get closer to the wall before turning to Jörmungand. "We have to breech this wall. Can you think of anything? Fenrir and I, we have tried all we know."

Sliding over until he was touching the wall, Jörmungand's split tongue glided over it. His hiss told the others what they already suspected. Ancient magic was involved; the kind they had no access to, the kind too powerful for them to control. The King would have to be told.

"I was hoping we could avoid this," Hel confided in her brothers. It was well known among them that Loki was not too quick to forgive mistakes. "We should hurry, the more time they spend there, the less easier it will be to get them out.

* * *

Yes, I know, no harming the main characters beyond repair. I'll try. So, how do we feel abut this chapter?


	13. Chapter 13

I know, I know! I have no excuse whatsoever for my lateness. Nonetheless I am sorry and have brought an update to offer in hopes of gaining the much craved forgiveness.

Enjoy.

* * *

If Loki had any regard for his creations, it vanished the moment they appeared before him like children waiting to be scolded. Grimacing, he favoured Hel with a stern glance. "What is it that you have done? Why do you come to me?"

Fenrir howled in protest and equal distress at their maker's words. It was abundantly clear that he did not agree with the blame being pinned on them. His whines were brought to an abrupt halt by Hel's fingers pulling on his fur in warning. Jörmungand's hiss followed the tug. Quieting down the beast licked its paw in surrender. He knew when the fight was lost.

"Our actions do not warrant such chastisement," Hel voiced coolly. "In fact we have come here to bring a warning."

The ruler's eyes snapped to hers. "A warning?" he repeated unconvinced. "Very well then, do tell me." Ruby orbs never left his creation's face. It might have been that the trio were amusing themselves but Loki could sense something else.

Concern touched Hel's expression. "Can you not feel it? Does your mind no longer recognise the old magic?" Fretful eyes searched Loki's face.

The implications had such a strong impact upon the king that for one long moment Loki stared at her seemingly uncomprehending. "Old magic?" he asked himself. A tremor moved his lips. "Old magic, you say? Why should that concern me?" Not may knew the old magic any longer, and those who did kept it a secret.

The Ancient ones, a far more powerful variant of the Frost Giants that had occupied the realm many eons back, were able to use a sort of magic inaccessible to their successor. No one really knew the reason of their demise only that they'd vanished without a trace, leaving behind a few complicated spells and some interestingly painted walls. A few of those said walls had been used in building the fortress. There were whispers that magic still lingered within them, yet nothing that had worried Loki. Perhaps he should not have been so unconcerned.

Unable to help himself Fenrir growled in an almost feral manner. His thick tail waved in the air. Hel glared at him but exposed the concerns of them all. "The Queen seems to be trapped behind a wall guarded by such magic. We've done our, yet we are not able to reach her."

All the blood drained from Loki's face. Blood red eyes shimmered, their cruel gleam a promise of pain. "What" he hissed. Blood-boiling anger coursed through him. "Who allowed her to even walk in the way of such danger?" His roar would have made the heavens crumble with its force. Not an answer was given to his question. "Take me to her."

Doing exactly as she'd been told, Hel touched Loki's hand gently. She then grabbed Fenrir's fur who in turn put a paw on the family's serpent.

Reaching the blasted wall, Loki promptly touched both his hands to it. Indeed, the ancient magic radiated off the stones in waves. Something was not as it should be, and someone would pay dearly for this. Loki's desire of revenge was quelled by the need to save Darcy and his son first first.

He would wrap them in his arms and never let go. But first of all he would give his wife a scalding set down for her stupidity. How could she endanger herself so? And their child too? Did the woman not have an ounce of intelligence in that head of hers? Loki was appalled at this. More than anything, he was bothered by the fact that ancient magic now had a feeding source. Unlike other types of magic that had been tamed and could be controlled, old magic was a carnivorous plant. It lured its victims into a net then proceeded to drain them of all life they possessed. All the energy of one individual could be sapped right out of them within a few hours.

"Have you tried pulverising it?" Loki asked. Though his face was a calm mask, the storm could be sensed by all.

"We did," Hel answered, pale face seeming to glow in the semi-darkness. "It had no effect over it whatsoever."

"Summon Angrboða," the King ordered simply then turned to face the wall. From that moment on he ignored all but the cold stones.

Loki concentrated on gathering as much magic as he could in his hands. The task had never been easy, nor did his worrying help him in any way whatsoever. He buried everything but his focus and called upon every bit of magic within him. Releasing the force collected in his palms, Loki watched it seep into the wall. It was greedily absorbed. A frown marred the trickster's face. His powers seemed to be accepted by whatever entity conjured the wall. They were compatible in a sense. Experimentally Loki pushed against the barrier. The stone structure remained rigid under his pressure. It was fascinating.

"Step away," Angrboða's sharp voice broke his concentration and whatever link he had established. "My King, it is dangerous."

"As all else," Loki countered unhurriedly. There was something that called out to him. "Can you take this down."

The shake of her head alarmed him. "I cannot do this alone," Angrboða clarified a moment later. She extended her hand to him. "It seems you shall have to be my partner one more time."

Nostalgia took over in the lingering silence. The fondness that had once been between them sparked to life feebly, only to be smothered by consciousness. Angrboða remembered exactly why the ties between them had been severed. The moment was broken by more pressing matters and the evident impatience rolling off of Loki in waves.

Taking her hand, the God of Mischief turned his burning eyes to the wall, with no small amount of hatred. Determination filled him rapidly. Whatever sort of test this was, he would pass it. He would not be bested. He refused to be bested and lose those dear to him.

.

.

.

Slumping against whatever could hold her up at the moment, Darcy kept a good grip on her son. Regardless of the many times the maid had assured her they were approaching an exit, she found it hard to believe. Fatigue had always made her less than pleasant and at that very instant she was feeling overwhelmed by it.

"Are you sure we're on the right path?" What a stupid thing it was to ask. There was only one path, and it seemed to lead nowhere.

Lottelise threw a look over her shoulder, straight into the never-ending darkness. "There is no need to worry." Plain words, spoken rather sensibly. Alas they did nothing for Darcy's nerves.

"Isn't there?" Darcy slew the silence. Scepticism had always been a favourite of hers. Irony of course was even sweeter, if any less practical. "I believe you are leading me on."

For a brave second Darcy had been ready to punch the other woman, until said woman smiled. It was that sort of grin that froze the blood in anyone's veins. And Darcy's blood temperature had been cool enough even before. She had been led on, hadn't she? Of course. Looking back, Darcy realised the best policy would have been to keep her distance. But she hadn't, despite knowing better. She only had herself to blame for this. It was disheartening, yet not untrue which only made it all so much bitterer. The frightening thing was that damned smile, so very unnatural.

"What would you do if I told you that you were right?" Lottelise lowered the light she was holding. Her eyes glowed red in the dark. A true predator if Darcy had ever seen one.

Panic, Darcy answered silently. The admission was there and sure enough alarm seeped into her every pore. "I would simply take delight in the fact that Loki will make sure not even a speck of dust remains one he's done with you."

Laughter hadn't been the anticipated reaction. Darcy was miffed. Leif whimpered but that was all the sound he let himself make. Somehow even the baby could feel the danger lurking about. This was far from an ideal situation. Tempted as she was to curse, Darcy held back, if only for the child's sake. That and the fact that she trusted what she'd said despite the blatant disbelieve Lottelise exhibited. In the event that something did happen to her, Darcy had not even a doubt that Loki would look after their son. He was a good person despite trying very hard to hide it.

"Only if he reaches you in time," the maid drawled. "It's already started, you know? The slight dizziness, the exhaustion. It's already started."

"What are you talking about?" Well and truly irritated Darcy yelled out her question. Another secretive smile made her stomach turn. "I demand to know what this is all about!"

"Adapting to the role of Queen are we?" Lottelise's taunted. "You certainly have something about you. It's rather novel. And entirely captivating. But I daresay it will wear off."

The thought struck Darcy like lighting. Very nearly so. Was this what she thought it was? "Are you in love with my husband?" She was going to break her neck, and feel good about it too. That she would.

"Love is an eminently human emotion. Is that what you feel for him? Love?" Again, Lottelise concentrated her teasing on being hurtful. "He'll only tire of you."

"By that time," Darcy spit back, "I'll have become so ingrained into his life that he won't even think of letting me go." She knew that Loki loved her. So why was she letting the words of a stranger get to her? No response came. Had she managed to finally obtain her opponent's silence?

Apparently not. Lottelise snickered softly. "You are overestimating his sense of duty. And grossly so. No matter how long you stay with a partner, there is no guarantee of forever."

Once more a fuse was lit within Darcy. Just who the hell was this woman? Was she a previous paramour of her husband's? "Maybe you don't know this, and because I am feeling gracious today, I am willing to tell it to you: if the partnership is a true one, if it really is a team, then nobody gets left behind." Satisfied with the comeback, Darcy sagged against the wall once more.

It seemed that Lottelise had no more to say. She simply towered over Darcy in a menacing way. Pursing her lips, the young mother turned her attention to her son. Leif regarded her with intelligent eyes. It was as if he knew not to make a fuss. And maybe he did. Between Loki and Darcy, he could not lack intelligence. Common sense was another matter all together and Darcy really hoped he was like his father when it was concerned. Not that Darcy lacked the ability to be logical; she would rather not use it when it came down to it. But Leif did not seem that opposed to being reasonable.

"I don't suppose there is any chance of you letting us go?" There wasn't, but Darcy could not give up without trying.

"Not really." Amusement tinted those words. Clearly her captor found their distress amusing. "I don't plan to, anyway."

"I thought that too." Good God, they were being a step removed from civil. It made Darcy sick. "Why are you being so polite?"

"You are going to die anyway. There's no reason to be anything but polite regarding the deceased." Lottelise smirked.

"Ah," Darcy concluded smartly. She was going to die, was she? Darcy rather thought not. She would very much like to live and see the girls chasing her son around and maybe have more children. But it was best not to share such information with the traitorous maid. "I see." Morbid curiosity or whatever else it could be called prompted Darcy to ask, "How much longer do I have?"

"Not very much," was the soothing reply. "A few hours, I'd say. But no more than a day."

"That's plenty of time," Darcy remarked softly. It wasn't, not really. Had Loki noticed that she was missing? Could he feel that she was in danger?

.

.

.

What Loki did feel had no other name than frustration. He was so very close to annihilating every damned person in his vicinity. Starting with his useless creation and his long-ago partner. Could nothing be done about the wall blocking their path?

Genuinely distressed, Angrboða murmured an enchantment under her breath. The stones shook and even squeaked, but they did not part. There was no chink to be worked upon. She cursed.

"Why is it that you cannot find anything of help?" Loki's mood was only worsening. And rightly so. He needed to unleash some violence that lay dormant within him.

"We all have our limits," she pointed out slowly, as if trying to9 reason with him. That had never worked.

"And ours should be well beyond the average," he reprimanded. If anything, Loki would know his own limits. "The question is: do our limits stretch to destroying this wall?"

The trickster hoped they did. Otherwise he would not be held accountable for what was sure to follow. He could already envision the blood and the carnage. He hadn't lost his touch after all. Loki was glad for that. It was a comfort, even if a small one, that he could always count on his bloodlust when he ran out of other options. This particular old friend he knew too well to be deceived. Even now it simmered under his skin. Just beneath the surface, deep enough for him to hide it, but not deep enough to stay buried for long.

"I think they do," Angrboða told him. She motioned for the three creations to approach them. "I think they do."

"That," Loki enunciated, "Is not nearly good enough. You must be certain." Garnet orbs flashed dangerously.

"Are you?" There was no need for clarifications. Angrboða was not stupid enough to confuse his cam demeanour with relaxation. The King was ready to tear them all to pieces.

Eyes widened almost comically, Loki snapped forward, violently grabbing Angrboða's shoulders. "Wrong answer." His fingers pushed ruthlessly. Patience had left him long ago. In fact it had fled at the first sign of danger leaving behind crippling fury.

"Do it now," Angrboða whispered. "The spell I taught you on the night of the blood moon. Do it now." The potential of that enchantment was a great one, meant to be properly exploited. If not Loki, then who would do it? And it did provide a good chance at blowing the wall up.

Anger was a powerful stimulator. It certainly was powerful enough to make Loki shove the woman away and attack the wall ferociously. The incantation passed his lips in a jagged tone. Standing witness to his gloomy frame of mind were both the thick, uneven voice and the cruelly sparking eyes.

Hel flattened herself against Fenrir. Her furry sibling brushed her with his tail and growled softly, as if to put her at ease. She could very well sense the heaviness all around them. It was suffocating. Hel was no stranger to the occasional violence but this deliberate homicidal temper Loki displayed frightened her to the marrow. She felt vulnerable. It was never a good feeling, not a particularly safe one either. Emotional weakness was a danger in itself, not only for the person in possession of it, but for all others too. Hel hated feeling helpless. She clung to her brother for support.

For his part Fenrir tried his best to reassure his sister. She was a strong one, he knew from experience. Hel was not breakable, but from time to time she did like a show of support. They were not devoid of feelings, Loki creations. Even more so amongst themselves. One would be wrong to suspect them of lacking sentiments. And it was a terrifying thing to watch their creator so out of control. To any of them it was clear that the God of Mischief was more than ready to wreak havoc. Being a potential victim of that temper was even more frightening.

Jörmungand stretched, deceptively unperturbed. Still, his body came before those of his siblings. Not given to showing that he cared, the serpent most often hid his affection from his brother and sister. They knew he cared; they just didn't know to what extent. And Jörmungand liked that. It was safer to always be in control. He was perhaps the one who was most like Loki of the three. But even he was shaken by what was going on. Coiling and tensing his body to whatever level he could reach, Jörmungand looked within himself for power. Undoubtedly he would need it.

As far as she was concerned, Angrboða thought things were coming along marvellously. Of course with the potential harm to Lady Darcy and the child. Still it was an opportunity for Loki to test his force and limit. And his cunning nature could only flourish in such circumstances. Without doubt he would find a way to rescue his lover and the boy.

Less pleased than the witch was Loki himself. His rage hadn't abated any. It was actually steadily increasing and feeding the rising tide within him. Finally he reached the end of the long incantation needed to cast the spell. He could feel his very soul reaching out of him to pull the impediment apart. This time the structure gave a loud gnashing sound. The rocks made a racket as they were grinded into thin powder.

Had Loki expected an easy victory, he would have been disappointed at finding nothing. After all the effort put in, there was still no trace of Darcy. Indeed behind the wall there had been nothing more than a narrow road and emptiness. Yet Loki was hardly alarmed at the discovery. He had known it would not be effortless a task and he'd accepted the challenge. For what else could it be but a challenge?

"Fenrir, see if you can sense anything," Loki commanded to the wolf-like creature. "Hel, you too, search with your brother. One of your spells might be able to find Darcy." He deliberately left the last of his creations unoccupied. "Jörmungand, save your energy. You are to accompany me."

And that was it. Loki had no plans of giving his search up. His creations would assist him and if needed be, he would call upon the entire army. Silently, the god watched his creations go about his orders. They were bound to find something at one point. Loki preferred to think that it would be sooner rather than later.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Loki leaned against the wall. The cogs in his brain started turning at alarming speed. There were just so many possibilities to be taken into account. The trickster surveyed the scene with cold eyes. What had Darcy gotten herself into he could not tell, yet whatever it was nothing good could come out of it. A grimace touched his face fleetingly, followed by a sigh.

This uncanny ability of Darcy's to find trouble would have to be curtailed one way or another. He could not simply run off to her rescue every time she felt adventurous. Nor did he wish her harmed if it counted for anything. Keeping his stance, Loki turned his head to Jörmungand, if only for a quick check.

* * *

Well that was fun. For me. And hopefully for you too. Boy, do I love complications.


End file.
